All Because of Zing
by AmazingWriteronWings
Summary: Wendy decide to tag along with Jonathan on his adventure and they both stumble upon this hotel. When she steps in the hotel her life has been turned upside down and finds a man she's familiar with from her childhood. DraculaXOC and JonathanXMavis
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

A ten year old girl with long dirty blonde hair with red headband with grey eyes puts her brown sneakers and put her grey sweater on while grabbing her sketch book and a pencil. She rushed outside of her room while the other kids were doing their own thing. She glances around to see if it's all clear to sneak pass. She went to the kitchen where Miss Hannah was cooking dinner for other kids who are orphans. She tip toe across the kitchen floor hoping Miss Hannah didn't catch her. She almost at the door when Miss Hannah spoke.

"Wendy." She flinched.

"Yeah Miss Hannah?" Wendy answered.

"Where you're heading off?" She asked while stirring the soup.

"Uh, the library." Wendy answered lying. Miss Hannah chuckled.

"Okay have fun but be back at dinner at seven. Remember don't talk to strangers and..."

"When you feel someone's stalking you; you come straight at the Orphanage I know." Wendy said rolling her eyes. Miss Hannah chuckled while Wendy went outside. It was midafternoon and Wendy went passed the library building. She crossed the street heading to the graveyard. The reason she lied to Miss Hannah is she never lets her go to the graveyard believing she'll gets nightmares. While she's walking through the graveyard she meets some ghosts floating around or sitting at their tombstone.

"Hi Wendy." One ghost spoke having a knife in his neck. She smiled and waved.

"Howdy Wendy." The cowboy spoke while have an arrow through his head.

"Hey everyone." She greeted while walking. She stopped at the tree and sat down behind. She pulls out her sketch book and her pencil beginning to draw.

"Is that my favorite grandchild?" She pops her head up and saw her ghostly grandpa floating that has pale wrinkle with white hair matches his moustaches. He has white shirt with brown pants and has black shoes. He always kept her company since she was a baby and alive. She smiles warmly at him.

"Hi grandpa." She greeted and went back to her drawing. Her grandpa flew over her head to see what she's doing.

"What are you drawing?"

"A tree." Wendy replied pointed at the tree in front of them that is behind the fence. Her grandpa sat down by her and stretched his ghostly arm out.

"You know kid; you always come here to draw trees every time you come here. Why not draw one of the tombstone or a gate?" Her grandpa suggested. Wendy sighed and closes her sketch book.

"I don't know, it kind of helps me relax and take my mind off some things." She replied. Her grandpa nodded his head. They were silence for a minute watching the leaf falling looking at the sky.

"Grandpa, do you really think they're really are vampires roam around night in this state?" She asked breaking the silence. Her grandpa laughed.

"You still believe that myth stuff?" Wendy smiled.

"Well ever since you told me the story of my great great great great grandfather and uncle slayed the vampires it got me interested with vampire stuff."

"Well it's true your great great great great grandfather really slay the last vampires." He ruffed his ghostly hair.

"Can you tell me that story again?" Her grandpa laughed again.

"Honey you have heard it thousand times." Wendy gives him pleading eyes.

"Please grandpa just one more time. You're very good at telling it." She begged. Her grandpa chuckled and makes himself comfortable while Wendy lay on her stomach with her hands on her chin. Her grandpa clears his throat and begins to tell his story.

_It all started a long, long time ago your great great great great grandfather and your great great great great uncle was traveling with people looking for a village to stay and start the population. One day after forty days of searching they found the abandon village with no one living. Your great great great great grandfather and uncle decided to have their people settled in and start the population. They named the village the Herington after their last name so people can remember how the village was found by two men. They made themselves as mayors for their village and they do what is best to make their villagers happy. Everything was going well with their people until one night. The moon was full and the two children went out in the forest disobeying mom's rule. The two children went deeper in the forest looking for some berries that can be taste sweeter when the moon is up. While their searching they came upon a tall dark woman that has a hood over her head. She asked them why they are doing outside of their village. For now you see these children were taught of being superstitions and they didn't like how the woman was dressed and talking to them. When she smiles she shows her fangs making the two children scream and rushed back to the village. By the time they got back they have fear in their eyes and told the people they saw a dark woman with fangs in her teeth. Your great great great great uncle believes the children saw a vampire and they were lucky she didn't decide to drink their blood. For now on the villager stay in the village in night times and go out in the days for fear they might be next victim. For days their farm animals were the victim of the vampire drinking the animal's blood and turning them to vampire making the villager kill their farm animals causing the villagers to starve and cold of their fur. _ Her grandpa stops and glance at his granddaughter who is smiling encouraging him to go on.

_On that dreadful night a man ran back in the village screaming he was bitten by a vampire on his neck. The villagers had no choice but burn his body to prevent him turning into a vampire and not have to spread this venom to anyone. Your great great great great grandfather and your uncle had enough of this tragic gruesome and decided to put end to this by killing the vampires. They grab the strongest men they can find in their village and bring their pitchforks, fires and garlics. They set out for where the vampires are resting. They came upon a castle that has gothic on it and started to bang the door to get inside. They yell and screamed for the vampires to go away and never return. The door fling open and a tall dark man stood out trying to tell the villager they mean no harm but the villagers were afraid the vampire was just playing tricks on them and believe he will kill them if they believe him. They filing garlic at him and swing fire at him and the vampire rushed back inside while the villagers chasing him and were led by your great great great great grandfather and uncle. They came in a room where a vampire woman stood behind the door hiding something. Your great great great great uncle got out the sharp stick and a hammer and stabs her heart watching her screamed in pain and slowly taking her last breath and died. Your great great great great grandfather wonders what she's hiding from the closet that she's trying to protect. Before he can opened the male vampire shows up hissing at the villagers and with a flash the closet was opened with nothing in it. The villagers decided to burn this unholy castle in fear of evil spirit might spread all over the other villages. They burn everything down and watch the flames turned the castle to ashes. Your great great great great grandfather spotted a male vampire with carrying something in his arms and begins chasing it not wanting to kill the other victim. Your great great great great grandfather came back with blood sharp stick in his hand telling everyone he killed the last vampire. Everyone return to their villages and claimed your great great great great grandfather and uncles as heroes for their village and called them vampire slayers. Since that time the villagers were joyful once again with their bellies full and warmth from their farm animal's fur. Over the years the villagers spread out the legends of vampire slayers story and their legends was never forgotten._

"So you see that's how the vampires never roamed in night times in their village." Her grandpa finished his story and Wendy sighed in disappointment.

"Grandpa, why they kill them?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Her grandpa asked looking puzzled.

"What I mean is the male vampire said they mean no harm and they didn't listen." Wendy reasoned shrugging her shoulder.

"Well Wendy the villagers were very superstitions of everything in their lifetime."

"Harold!" They both turned and saw Wendy's ghostly grandma floating towards them with stern look. She has also pale wrinkle skin with short white hair wearing a dress from 1945 with a round hat and has glasses. She stopped in front of Harold crossing her arms.

"Harold, are you telling our granddaughter that story again? Seriously you're giving the poor child a nightmare and I'm the one that has to comfort her."

"Rachel honey she wants to hear that story again and it doesn't give her nightmares every time I tell her that story." Harold spoke shrugging his shoulder. Wendy nodded her head.

"Yeah his story doesn't give me nightmares and I love hearing it." Rachel chuckled shook her head.

"Wendy you are like your mother; always wanted to hear stories from your grandfather especially if its horror." Wendy's eyes lit up hearing her talking about her mom.

"Is my mom here?" She asked eagerly. Her ghostly grandparent looked at each other and glance at their granddaughter.

"We don't know but we sure can find out." Rachel suggested. With that Wendy grabs her sketchbook and pencil and rushed across the graveyard while her ghostly grandparents follow her. She ran as her leg could carry her feeling hopeful in her heart. A minute later they stop at the tombstone with her mother name Tanya Herington was named across the tombstone.

"Mom?" Wendy called searching around the tombstone. She excitedly glance her surrounding looking for her. Her face was replaced from excited to sad realizing her mom was not here.

"Mom? " She called again and waited for response. When she didn't hear her mom calling she sat down by her tombstone and cried softly. Her mom died when she was six by a drunk driver and she had not seen her in ghost. She always comes to her tombstone hoping her mom shows up but she never did. Her ghostly grandparents sat down between her with pity on their face.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Rachel spoke stroking her back.

"Why my mom doesn't show up? Is that she hates me what I do?" Wendy spoke wiping her tears.

"Honey, don't ever say that, your mother really loves you very much." Rachel said.

"She's right there must be good reason for her not showing up." Rachel gives him the dead glare and Harold was puzzled of what he said.

"What your grandfather meant to say is that your mother might be somewhere in heaven and always watches over you. She will never abandon you if you believe she's with you in your heart." Rachel spoke touching Wendy's heart. Wendy sighed believing her grandmother words and glance at her watch. She realized it was nine pm and was here for hours and it was getting dark.

"Oh no." Wendy gasps worrying thinking Miss Hannah will have a fit of her being late for supper.

"Guys why didn't you guys tell me the time?" She glances at her grandparents puzzled face.

"We don't know the time and you're the only one has the watch." Harold answered. Wendy sighed and quickly said goodbye to her ghostly grandparents and rushed out of the graveyard to the street. The street light was dark and the lampstand are the only light for people to see. Wendy begins walking back nervously to the Orphanage. She never been out this night before and always comes back when the sun was about to go down. She decided to take a shortcut through the woods for quicker way to the Orphanages. She brought her flashlight only for emergency and this is an emergency to her. Wendy begins walking through the woods glancing around. She a little nervous being alone in the woods and wished her ghostly grandparents came along with her. She flinched when she heard crunch noise behind her. She spun around and there was no one. She feels she's being watched and followed. She kept walking calming herself and she heard the crunchy noise sound again. She glances back and saw a tall dark man. She gasps trembling. Was this guy following her around? She turned and made her way ignoring the man behind her. She heard him walking making her heart pound of his step he make. She begins to walk fast and glance back. The tall man was still following her making her legs jog. Her face begins to turn pale and begin to run. She doesn't know where she was going but she didn't care. She wants to get away from him fast as she can. She almost stumble along the way and stopped herself to catch her breath. She realized she's in the middle of the road by the edge of the cliff. Wendy glance back and the tall man was nowhere around. She sighed in relief and walk across the road to glance out of the cliff. She felt her shoes being loose and looked down. One of her shoes was untied and she bends down to tie them. She didn't know a car was speeding fast and was heading straight for her. She saw the headlight making her shadow increasing and glance up. The car honked at her to get out of the way and Wendy quickly jumps away towards the edge. She screamed and clings on the branch for dear life. She glances down and saw some rocks falling down until she doesn't see it anymore. She tremble with fear and tried to climb up. When she pulls the branch the get up the branch begin to break. She stops what she's doing feeling her heart pounding.

"Help! Somebody!" She screamed hoping someone will hear her. The branch was beginning to break more and her tears were running down her face for she knew she's going to die soon.

"Please anyone!" She screamed more. The branch she was holding broke and she begins to fall then suddenly a hand grabs her wrist preventing her. She glances down and saw the branch she was holding fell down through the fog. She looked up and saw a man that followed her glancing down at her with blue eyes. She gasps as he begins to pull her up to safety. He lets go of her as she made it to the road safety. She glances up at her rescuer who was glaring at her making her swallowed. She couldn't see him very well in the dark but he was pale wearing black cloak covering his whole straight body with silk black hair. His Sapphire blue eyes glare at her making her shrink back rubbing her hands together.

"Thanks." She spoke softly feeling afraid.

"A little girl like you shouldn't be out in this very late night." He spoke in Romanian accents making Wendy shiver her spine. "There are full dangers out here when it's nighttime."

"I was heading back to the Orphanages." Wendy retorted trying to sound brave.

"Where's you're Orphanages?" He asked.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." He chuckled.

"You always do what Miss Hannah says?" He asked making her eyes huge. How does he know? Was he stalking her without her noticing or what? She back away slowly.

"I need to get going. I don't want Miss Hannah to be worried sick of how long I'm gone." She spoke making her way.

"Do you know where you're going?" He asked making her stop. She glances around and realized she doesn't remember where she's at. She looks back at him and hesitates for good lie but she knew she sucks at lying and heavy sighed.

"No I don't know." He chuckled more and came up to her.

"Grab my hand and close your eyes." He spoke making her puzzled.

"How is this going to help me?" She saw him rolled his eyes.

"Do want me to help you get to the Orphanages or not?" He snapped growling a little.

"Okay okay take a chill pill." Wendy said grabbing his hand. She gasp of how his hand were cold as if he never been in the sun before. She shut her eyes tight and feels the wind passing quickly through her hair. She squeezes his hand tight fearing she might slip his hand out. She almost opened her eyes wanting to know what's happening.

"Keep them shut." He said making her shut her eyes tighter. She feels she's flying of how fast they were going. She felt they been stopped due to her hair down.

"You may open your eyes." Her eyes snapped opened and realized their at the Orphanages and the lights were still on inside. She breathed feeling astonished of how they made to the Orphanages within a second. She glances back at the tall man who smirked.

"Wha... How did you..." She tried to ask and he laughed.

"I have ways." He replied smiling. She caught a glimpse of his fangs making her gasp. He realized what she saw and clears his throat.

"You should head inside it's getting late." He pushed her towards the Orphanages.

"Well thanks…" She turned her head and realized he was gone. She looked around for him but he was nowhere. She glances around puzzling as ever wondering who that strange man was.

"Wendy Herington!" She flinched hearing Miss Hannah calling her full name. _Crap! _She thought. She turned and saw Miss Hannah rushed outside and grab her face sternly.

"Where have you been? I told you to be back at seven but you were gone for two hours. What were you doing out there?" Miss Hannah asked sternly almost raising her voice.

"I'm sorry Miss Hannah." Wendy wimped not likes her to yell at her. She sighed and hugs her.

"I was so worried something happened to you." She sighed. She grabs her hands and they both made their way inside the building. Miss Hannah heat her soup up that she missed for dinner and Wendy eat slowly thinking of a man that save her and following her. His cold hands, great speed it doesn't make any sense. His smiles make her consider more of his fangs showing.

"No, it can't be. Could it?" She asked herself.

"What honey?" Miss Hannah asked sweeping the floor in the kitchen.

"Nothing Miss Hannah." She replied eating her soup. After she's done eating her soup she made her way to her room to get ready for bed. She got on her PJ's on and went to bed. She couldn't stop thinking about a man who rescued her and she couldn't get his blue eyes out of her mind. She heavy sighed and crawls on her bed and covers herself with a blanket.

"I hope I'll never see him again." She said herself. She sighed and fell asleep. She didn't know a man was outside of the window looking in standing on a branch. He huffed and transform into a bat and flew out to the night sky. What Wendy didn't know her life was about to change forever in the future since that night.

_**Author's Note: **__**Hey everyone how it is going? This story came to my head after I watch this show in theaters. **_ _**I felt very sorry for Dracula not having his wife around and thought he needs some love. I'm going to put few chapters for this story and wait until the DVD comes out. I thought this show was amazing period! I don't own any Hotel Transylvania characters except OCs. Enjoy and please review but no flames.**_


	2. Chapter 1 Small Town and Odd Girl

_**Chapter 1 Small Town and Odd Girl**_

_**15 years later **_

"Wendy! Wake up! You're going to be late for work!" Wendy groaned and opened her eyes. She snuggles up more and covers herself in her blanket wanting to sleep more. It was six am in the morning and she does not like getting up early mornings. She heard her door banging while the woman yells.

"Wendy! Get up right now! You have exactly twenty minutes to get ready!"

"Alright, Alright I'm up!" Wendy answered grumbled. She stretched her arms out yawning. She got out of her bed and went to the bathroom to wash up. She took quick hot shower and dries herself with a towel. She dries her hair with her blow dryer while clinging her towel around her body. She brushes her teeth and washes her face also. Wendy got out of her bathroom to her closet to grab some clothes.

"Wendy! Are you ready yet?" A woman voice spoke.

"I'm coming! Give me more minutes to put some clothes on!" She rolled her eyes. "Seriously when did she learn how to be patience?" She murmured herself. She looked through her closet and found blue jeans, green t-shirt with short selves with and her red headband that she had with her since her childhood. She put her clothes on and reaches her jewelry box and grab out her chock necklace that is gold chain with white flower. She looks herself in the mirror and wrapped her necklace around her neck. After she done that she touched her necklace and sighed. Her mother had given her this necklace before she died and she always wears it and she remembers her grandmother's words of her mother always with her in her heart.

"I love you mom." She spoke softly. Her ghostly grandmother came up from the floor smiles warmly at her granddaughter.

"Good morning Wendy."

"Good morning grandma." She smiles. Her grandmother flew over to her while Wendy looked at her reflection. Her hair got a little longer thick highlighted and her skin was white but not that pale with her grey eyes staring back at her. Some people say she's looks just like her mother except her mom has a curly chestnut hair with chocolate brown eyes. She got her dirty blonde hair from her dad and his grey eyes.

"Do you know what I see in that mirror? A strong confident beautiful young woman that takes after your mother."

"Grandma." Wendy said feeling embarrassed walked away from the mirror.

"I see you have that necklace your mother gives you I see." Wendy nodded her head and touched her necklaces.

"I miss her." She sighed.

"We all do honey." Rachel spoke softly. Suddenly her ghostly grandfather shows up from the floor stretching his arms out yawning.

"Is that my favorite granddaughter?" Wendy laughed.

"I'm your only granddaughter." Then she begins to have thoughts and sighed.

"Do you guys ever known where my dad is?" Her grandparents didn't say and word and looked at each other.

"Do you know why he left me at the Orphanages?" She asked again wanting to know. After her mom died her dad took her at the Orphanages and told her he can't take care of her and this is a safe place she needs to be.

"Well honey since your dad left you at the Orphanages he never shows up. Nobody knows where he went but he promised he'll return soon." Harold replied.

"How soon?" Wendy asked feeling hurt walking towards her bed. "I've been waiting for him all my life at my window hoping to see him come up at the door and I'll rushed down and be greeted his bear hug not wanting him to let go like all children's do." Wendy huffed feeling her tears coming and sat down on the edge of her bed. Her ghostly grandparents sat between her and Harold put his hands on her shoulder.

"Ah Wendester your dad knows what's he's doing, or else he going mad and doing something crazy."

"Harold!" Rachel snapped.

"What? I'm being honest." Harold said shrugging his shoulder. Wendy laughed a little.

"I hope he's okay and know he's out there somewhere." Rachel hugs her.

"He is honey and he will return to you you'll see." Suddenly they heard banging the door and Wendy sighed in annoyed. Her ghostly grandparents vanished as she walked up to her door. She opened her door and a woman in her forties with little hunchback with blonde hair that wore a purple bandanna with tan shoulder coat, grey sweater and pink pants. Wendy smiles warmly at her.

"Good morning Helen." Helen smiles back.

"Morning to you two Wendy now we need to get going we got some hungry customers wanting their bellies to be full." Wendy and Helen went downstairs at the inn where all the people were waiting for their orders. Wendy went and got her white apron and her notepad with pencil attached. Before she can take orders a man called her at the bar. A man behind bar was Helen's husband who is Obese with big nose and was bald with black beard and a moustaches and has bushy eyebrows. He wore a green coat with brown shirt and has tan pants matches his brown boots.

"Morning Richard." Wendy greeted as she sat on the stool.

"Morning to you too Wendy." He replied as he begins writing down some list.

"What you need me for?" Wendy asked.

"I need you to go to the town and grab some stuff we need were almost out." He replied. Wendy eyes lit up and smiled.

"Then while I'm at it can I go to the Library? I finished this book I got from yesterday." Wendy spoke grabbing out her book. Richard wheezed with laughter.

"Finished it already? Jezze girl! You're always read books and draw some stuff and you always talk to yourself." Helen came over to see what they're talking about. "Seriously when are you going to get your head out of the clouds and look at reality?" Helen hushed him giving him the look. Wendy has frown look and glance down. It's true she always talks to herself but she's really talking to the ghost and no one saw the ghost and thinking she's just talking to herself. She loves to read books and draw on her sketch book and she mostly draws trees. She sighed and glances at both of them and saw Helen knew her feelings were hurt.

"Do you guys think I'm odd?" Wendy asked wanting to know. Helen and Richard hesitate for right words for her tying not have her feelings hurt. Richard quickly ripped his list from notepad and gives it to Wendy.

"Why not go to small town and grab what we need." Wendy grabs the list from him and sighed.

"Hurry back soon okay?" Helen added smiling handing her a basket. Wendy forced a smile and went out of the inn while Richard and Helen sighed not wanting to tell their honesty of not wanting to hurt her feelings. The sun was up and the birds were chippering being greeted by the sun's warmth. The small town wasn't far from the inn and the town was quiet like always. Wendy sighed and begins to sing while walking towards the small town.

_Little town, it's a quiet village everyday like the one before. Little town, full of little people, waking up to say…_By the time Wendy walked in the small town all the people came out of their homes and opening their windows. _Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello, Hello! _She glances around and smiled and saw the Baker with his trays. _There's goes the Baker with his trays like always, the same old breads and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came to this poor provincial town. _

"Morning Wendy." Baker greeted.

"Morning Sir." Wendy replied smiling buying some bread that was on the list and giving him the total cost.

"And where you off to? "He asked while putting his tray in front of his Baker and giving her some change.

"Some stores and the Library." Wendy replied. "I just finished the most wonderful tale of the beanstalk and an ogre and..."

"Oh that's nice." The Baker interrupted glancing at his Bakery. "Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!" Wendy shook her head and continues to walk towards different stores while saying hi to some ghosts. The three women watch her go with puzzled look.

_Look there she goes that girl is strange with no questions. _ _Dazed and distracted can't you tell? _ The couples walked by Wendy who also have puzzled look on their face. _Never part of any cloud, cause her head is up in the cloud. No denying she's the funny girl that Wendy! _All five people sang as they watched Wendy went to the meat shop. Wendy went inside the meat shop to grab some ham, sausage, and eggs.

"Hello_." _Wendy greeted.

Good day_. _The owner greeted back while Wendy pay her meats.

"How is your family?"Wendy asked.

"Their fine thank you."The owner replied giving her the change.

"Hello_." _The man greeted the other man.

"Good day_." _He tipped his hat. "How is your wife?" Suddenly a woman rushed in the Meat shop looking worn out.

"I need six eggs!" She cried while Wendy walked out of the Meat shop.

"Mamm that's too expensive_." _Wendy walked across the street for the small library. _There's must be more than this provincial life. _ Wendy walked inside the small Library.

"Ah, Wendy." The librarian greeted looking up from his book.

"Good Morning." Wendy smiled handing him the book. "I come to return the book I checked out."

"Finished already?" He asked sounded surprised.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" Wendy asked scanning around his shelves. The librarian chuckled.

"Not since yesterday." He replied.

"That's alright. I'll check out, this one." Wendy suggested handing him the book to him.

"That one? But you read it twice!" He laughed.

"Oh it's my favorite! Far off places, daring sword's fight, magic spells and prince in disguise." The librarian laughed and hand her the book.

"If you like the book much is yours." He smiled while Wendy went out of her library.

"But sir!" Wendy protest. The librarian raises his hand.

"I insist." Wendy smiled and waved.

"Why thank you, thank you very much!" The three men were peeking through the window and they act naturally as Wendy went out of the library. Then the tree men glance a Wendy with puzzle and love-struck. Wendy went by the dead cat that has been run over and talks to it.

_Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar. I wondered if she's feeling well? _ All three men looked at each other and each of them shrugged their shoulders. When Wendy passed some people; most of the people have puzzled look like always when Wendy comes to this town. Wendy opened her book and begins to read while walking. _With a dreamy far off look, with her nose stuck in the book. What a puzzle rest to us is Wendy! _ Wendy looked up from her book and sat down by the fountain and all the ghosts came around her.

_Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see, here where she meets prince charming. _ She pointed at the page and imagined the picture of a girl meeting a man in disguise smiling. All ghosts looked puzzled and then they understand in second and smiled. _But she won't discover that it's him until chapter three. _She got up and continues reading while the couples looked so much puzzled as ever of what they saw.

_Despite her peculiar personality she has her beauty. Her looks got no parallel. _The woman sings.  
_But behind that far facade, I'm afraid she's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us, she's nothing like the rest of us, yes different form the rest of us is Wendy. _Wendy walked more through the sidewalk while her ghostly grandparents watch her with their sad look.

_Poor child, they don't understand and they never will. _Rachel sings looking at her husband. Harold cupped her cheek looking at her with soft expression.

_Don't worry my love, she's a strong and brave and there's someone out there for her that will listen and understand. _ Harold spoke looking out at the valley.

_How does she know he's could be the one around here? _Rachel asked. Harold chuckled.

_You can answer that to the zing! _

_Oh Harold that again? _Rachel rolled her eyes.

_Just think of it; when our Wendy finds her true love in this world as they look deep in each other eyes their eyes will zing. _Harold glanced at his wife in loving way and Rachel smiles loving. Suddenly they lost Wendy through the crowd. They quickly passed through the crowds easily went through them since they are ghost and the people don't see them.

"Hello."

"Good day."

"How are you?"

"You call this Cheeseburger?"

"What a lovely berries." All the people said as her ghostly grandparents kept searching for her. At last they found her still reading her book. They both made their way through the crowd as the people kept up their conservation.

"How big you want this dress?"

"This isn't what I ordered!"

"Honey we need to get going."

"What a strange woman."

_There must be more than this provincial life!" _ Wendy sings loud looking up at the sky clinging her book.

_Just watch world, she will find her true love by the zing!" _ Harold sings loudly raising himself. Rachel pulls him down to her level as all the crowds watch Wendy and sing.

_Look there she's goes a girl who's strange but special. A most peculiar woman. _

_It's a pity and a sin. She doesn't quite fit in cause she's really a funny girl. A beauty but a funny girl, she really is the funny girl… that Wendy! (Hello, Hello, Good day, Hello) _ Wendy glance back and all the people went back to their route and doing their things. Wendy sighed sadly and made her way out of the town heading for the Inn. Every time she comes to that town everyone looked at her puzzled as if she just came from another planet.

"Why those people treat me differently? Can they treat me same? I feel like an outsider." She said to herself. She looked up and saw a ghost squirrel that just got ran over. She walked up to the ghost squirrel.

_Am I going to let those people treat me differently and let it ruin my life? _The ghost squirrel looked at her puzzled and she continues to sing.

"_No sir! Not me! I guarantee it. I want much more than this provincial life! _She run feeling the winds rushed her hair. She was almost there when she stops to catch her breath.

_I want adventure in great wide somewhere; I want it more than I can tell._ She sat down and has thoughts about someone who can listen and understand. She picks up the daisy. _ And for once it might be grand to have someone understand. I want so much more than they got they're planned. _ She finished her singing and glance up at the sky. She wondered if there really is someone out there that treat can her same and understands. Suddenly she heard a faint screamed that came from the cliff. She filing the flower while getting up and raced toward the cliff. She saw a clip on the metal stick and the rope was attached to it. She nervously glances down and over and saw the metal loop holding the rope was pulling fast. She gasps and grabs the rope and pull with all her strength. She heard a faint grunt as she stopped the rope. She pulled more.

"Hey who got me?" a voice asked that sound like a male.

"Don't worry, I got you! Just hang on!" Wendy grunted as she pulled more. Then she saw a hand grabbing a grass and she use the heavy rock to hold the rope down while she rushed over to the cliff.

"Grab on!" Wendy cried and the hand grabs hers as she begins to pull. She glances down and saw how far they were down. She gasps and shut her eyes tightly. She pulls with all her might and she finally manage to pull him to safety. She lay on her back while the person did the same breathing heavily. She glance and saw a teen almost adult year age with wacky red hair wearing yellow shirt with green collar and orange selves with tan cypress. She got up and saw he has a huge blue backpack with so much junk that the backpack looks like it's going to explode if someone tries to zip it opened. _Wow is he going to another planet or what? _ She thought breathing heavily. She looked at the teen. He looks a little bit young like almost twenty years old. He opened his eyes and glance at her.

"Thanks man." He breathed smiling.

"No problem." She replied. "What the heck are you doing on that cliff?! You could've been killed!" He shrugged his shoulder as if he has done it billion times.

"I was just climbing up with some dudes." He replied.

"Where are your dudes?" Wendy asked looking around.

"Ah, they decided to quit and left me hanging." He shrugged his shoulder.

"Oh sorry." Wendy said.

"No need. By the way my name is Jonathon. What's yours?" He introduced holding his hands out for shake.

"Oh I'm Wendy." She took his hand and they shake. She lets go of his hand and got up and get swipe her pants to get some dust off. After she done that she reaches her hands out for him.

"Come on lets go to the inn. I work there and I can order you some food." Jonathon grabs her hand and she pulled him up. Jonathon grabs his giant backpack as they both made their way to the inn.

_**Author's Note: **__**How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going? I want to make my character to adult and works at the inn feeling she's the odd person. Poor her. The song I put for this chapter is mostly based on beauty and the beast where everyone think belle is different form people. I change the song a little to make my story good and not want to have Gaston song since my character doesn't have a jerk guy wanting to marry her. I hope this doesn't confusing you. I don't own any Hotel Transylvania Characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames.**_


	3. Chapter 2 Journey through Spooky Forest

_**Chapter 2 Journey through Spooky Forest**_

_**Wendy's POV**_

After we both went inside the inn I escort him to his table and give him our menu. I went over to Helen and give her the basket filled the groceries they needed. I put my apron on and grab my notepad with pencil and walked over to Jon's table.

"So are you're ready to take your order?" I asked. Jonathan looked from his menu and smiled.

"Yeah, I would like to have a sandwich with ham, lettuces, tomatoes, mandades, cheese, and bolini with some lays chips." I wrote down on my notepad while what he wants.

"Something to drink?" I asked

"You have any orange soda?" I nodded write it down.

"Alright your order will be here a momently." I said leaving Jon alone. I walked up to the counter and spoke his order and give my note to the cooker and I told Richard he wants some orange soda. While I'm waiting for his order I grab some dirty dishes from other table and went to the kitchen and dump them in the sink for the dishwasher to wash them. I wash some table with wet washcloth daydreaming of adventures playing in my head. When I heard order up that's my cue of grabbing his order. I took his order and walked to Jon's table.

"Here's your order." I replied putting his food on trays.

"Thanks Wendy." He smiled and begins eating his dinner. I glance at his oversize backpack with curious.

"Are you on a vacation?" I asked. He nodded while swallowed his food.

"Yep, I like traveling around the world. It's always awesome to meet new people and have excitement."

"Really?" I spoke surprised. "So what countries you been to?"

"I had been to Hawaii, Canada, Italy, Spain, and Caribbean." He replied. _Wow! How does he afford all that? _I thought. Then Richard came over with his drink and see what we were talking about.

"So what are you doing here in Transylvania?" I asked sitting down.

"I just went to the castle tour and learn some legend about vampire couples. Then I'm just walking around having awesome adventures." Jon smiled. I chuckled of his positive attitude.

"If you're just walking around my advice for you not go to the spooky forest." Richard spoke with little fear. I rolled my eyes and sighed in annoyed. _Not that again! _I thought.

"Why is that?" Jon asked. Richard sat down and begins to tell his tale.

"Legend says when someone walks in the spooky forest they never come out to the other side." I saw Jonathan smiling while eating his sandwich not freaking out. I got up and went to the table to finish my wiping not wanting to hear Richard's tall tales. He's been telling tales to our customer just trying to scare them. Seriously he doesn't know that and he's never been to it. I saw Helen walked over to him with worried look. Then Richard begins wimping and starts crying while Helen pats his shoulder. He always does that when he tells his story. It just scares him that's what he tells me otherwise. I saw Jon taking picture at them with his iPhone while chewing his sandwich. I laughed a little and grab a broom to sweep. While I was sweeping I begin to daydream while humming to myself. I dance a little with my broom while I dream of adventures and magical. I heard a chuckle making me snapped out of my daydream. I glance at Jon who has amused on his face.

"What are you doing?" I put my broom down blushing feeling embarrassed.

"Nothing, I was off spaced." I said. I saw him finished his dinner with his drink and belch covering his mouth.

"Ah that was good!" He sighed wiping his mouth with his napkin. I went over and grab his dirty dishes.

"What you dreaming about?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said not wanting to tell.

"Ah come one Wendy what is it?" He convinced me. I sighed and sat down putting dirty dishes on the table.

"I was daydreaming of adventures and fantasy." I said.

"Awesome!" He replied. I chuckled.

"Yeah you're very lucky to go on adventures while I'm stuck here working as a waitress. It will be very nice to have excitement in your life." I sighed.

"Why not tag along with me?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No I can't."

"Wendy come one, I need an expert for this countries and this is your chance to start your adventures." I thought for a moment and he was right but I'm not sure if Helen can let me go.

"Let me talk to my boss and she what she says." He nodded and I walked over to the kitchen. Helen was washing some dishes as I came up to her.

"Helen, I was wondering if I can take some day off of my work and have little adventure." I asked nervously.

"No." Helen replied while washing.

"Helen why not?" I asked sound complain. Richard walked in

"Because we don't have anyone else to do the job for you." She answered.

"Then hire another one and beside this inn always on slow business." I said trying to convince her.

"She kind of right." Richard said.

"Please Helen, pretty please!" I begged. Helen thought for a moment.

"Well she does need to get out and experience the world." Richard said shrugging his shoulder. Helen sighed and looked at me. Then she smiled.

"Oh why not. You can have days off. Your been working hard and you deserve a break." I smiled and hug her.

"Thank you thank you thank you so much!" I squealed. Helen laughed and hugs me back. Then I hug Richard and went out of the inn. Jon was waiting for me as I ran to him.

"They said yes." I grin excitedly sounding like a kid. He smiled.

"I need to grab some stuff to take on my adventure. It's going to take a minute." He nodded and I took my apron off and hang it on the hanger. I rushed up to my room to grab some stuff. I grab my backpack and put some clothes, books, my sketchbook with few pencil, IPod touch with its charger, my phone charger, my brush, and my mom's picture. I saw my grandma floating towards me.

"I see your going on adventure." She said smiling. I nodded excitedly.

"Oh grandma this is going to be so exciting." I put my tooth brush with paste in my backpack. She chuckled.

"I hope you have amazing adventure." I looked at her.

"You're not coming with me?" I asked.

"Honey we think your old enough to go on your own. Harold and I talked about this and I think it's time." I smiled.

"Thanks grandma." I said. Then Harold shows up smiling.

"Go on and have amazing adventure." He encourages me. I put my backpack on my back and walk out of my door. I glance at both of them and they both smiled.

"Goodbye I love you both." I said smiling. I walked out and close the door behind me and went downstairs to meet Jon. He was waiting for me by the door with his giant backpack.

"Ready?" I nodded smiling. I said goodbye to Richard and Helen and we both made our way to where the adventure leads us. We walked for minutes chatting along. Then we came to a stop at the woods that looks creepy.

"So this is the spooky forest Richard was talking about." I said glancing at the forest. Jon nodded.

"Come on lets go."

"Hold up, aren't you a little nervous about this?" I asked. Jon shrugged.

"So have a little adventure Wen and this a beginning." With that he took off in the woods.

"Hey wait up!" I shouted running in the woods. We both walked in the woods and it was foggy and creepy. I shivered and wrapped my arm around myself feeling cold suddenly. I glance around our surrounding getting a little scared. Jon was walking along fine as if he was walking down the park minding his own business.

"Are you a little afraid?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nope none at all." He replied. Suddenly we saw a spider not moving making me jump a little. Jon took a picture with his iPhone with a flash and it was just a skull with legs attached to it. I was puzzled of that object. Then we saw some creepy trees that they look like those trees came out from scary movies and Jon rushed over there to take some pictures on his iPhone. I chuckled and then I saw a bat flying across the sky above us. I watch it flew until I saw a building. I looked at it curious. I don't remember seeing that building or heard about it. I glance back at Jon who was stilling taking pictures at the haunted trees.

"Wendy this is so cool!" He spoke happily. I laughed a little.

"Yeah it's pretty cool. Jon I'm going to go ahead can you catch up with me when you're done taking pictures?" I asked. Jon nodded while taking pictures.

"Sure go ahead."

"Can I give your my phone number in case you wonder where I am." He nodded and I give him my phone number while he gives his. I went ahead and head towards the building. When I got there it building turns out to be a village. I walked around glancing my surrounding. There was a fountain in the middle without any water and the lights weren't any on. This place was very silence and deserted. Why I don't see any people. It's only seven pm and it's early to go to bed.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I called. All I got a response was gentle wind. I shivered feeling creep out. I sighed and explore a little more. I had to admit, it was pretty cool. This place reminds me of Beauty and the Beast where Belle went to the town to grab a new book. I smiled of that memory. I continue looking around until I spotted a glass window with dresses. I walked up to it and saw a beautiful blue dress with purple puffed sleeves and light blue ribbon around the waist. _I wonder how much it is. _ I thought looking for a tag. I realized none of the dresses have a tag attached. I was even more puzzled. This is getting a little weird. Whoever owns this village is not doing good job with his people. I was in my deep thoughts that I didn't see a shadow by me and I felt a tapped on my shoulder.

"Excuse me?" I screamed and spun around.

_**Author's Note: **__**How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. Sorry I made this chapter short since I don't have any ideas for this and I'm probably going to make my next chapter short I think. Do you want to know who spoke freaking my character out? Find out in my next chapter! **_

_**I don't own any Hotel Transylvania Characters except OCs. Enjoy and please review but no flames. **_


	4. Chapter 3 Those Familiar Blue Eyes

_**Chapter 3 Those Familiar Blue Eyes**_

Right in front of me was a teenage girl about eighteen years old with short black hair, big round blue eyes and her skin was pale as a bone and has black lips. She wore long black shirt reaches her knee with turtle neck and has long black and orange stripes with red shoes. She looks excited and nervous as if she never seen another person before in her life.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." She spoke smiling.

"Where you come from?" I asked breathing heavily. She laughed.

"From my hotel." She replied. She clears her throat and begin introduces herself.

"Hi, I'm Mavis Dracula."

"Um hello I'm Wendy." I spoke unsure. She notices my puzzle and scared.

"I'm really sorry I scare you. I just have…"

"Oh no no no. it's fine, It just random that you appear out of nowhere." I laughed. She laughed with me and I caught a glimpse of her fangs showing. I stopped my laugh and looked at her funny.

"Are you going to Halloween party or something?" I asked. She sighed from her laughter.

"Oh no. I'm a vampire." She said shrugging her shoulder. I chuckled.

"Sweetie, Halloween is couple months away and it's too early to wear costumes."

"No really I am." Mavis protest. "Here I'll show you." I tuned around smiling.

"Seriously vampires are just a…" I gasp and saw a bat in front of me and it transforms herself to her original form. I was stunned of what I saw while Mavis smiled sweetly.

"Told ya." She smiled. I breathed heavily with my eyes huge.

"Oh my goodness." I breathed feeling I'm going to pass out in a second. A real vampire in front of me. They're not myth their real. I didn't want to believe it. I pinch myself trying to wake myself up and I yelp. Mavis looks at me funny.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Trying to wake myself up." I said. She laughed.

"You humans are so funny." Then she turned and saw the dresses in glass window and walked towards it.

"So do you live here?" She asked admiring the dress.

"Oh no I don't. I live at the inn and I worked there as a waitress." I replied. "Do you live here?" She shook her head.

"No I live at the Hotel where my dad owns it." I walked up to and stand by her.

"Oh really? Your dad must be very wealthy." She shrugged her shoulder.

"Yeah you can say that." We were silence for a minute admiring some dresses.

"I like that blue dress with purple puff selves." I said pointed at it.

"I like the black one with red ribbon around the waist." She smiled pointed by the dress I like. She turned to me.

"Let's go try them on." I chuckled as we both made our way to the door. I grab the door handle and tried to turn it. It was stuck as if the door has never been opened for thousands years. I pulled and turned the knob to get it opened but it won't budge. I sighed in defeat and glance at Mavis.

"Sorry kid. It's closed." She tips her head.

"Why it's closed?"

"You see when humans get tired they close their store so no one comes in and steal their accessories." I explained. She understood a little. We both walked a little towards the fountain not saying anything again.

Wendy can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Sure what is it?" I replied.

"Is it true you humans scoop up brains and eat them?" I looked at her puzzled and then I laughed so hard making me sit the fountain's edge. She looks at me funny of why I was laughing so hard.

"Where did you get that ridicules idea? We never do that and that really disgusting." I begin to calm my laughter. She sighed and sat down by me. I notice her sad look and my amused were replaced to worry.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked. She sighed.

"Well I have never been outside world and my dad thinks it's dangerous for me to go. I have been living inside the hotel my whole life never stepped out to this world."

"Wow. Your dad must be very overprotective." I said feeling sorry for her. She nodded.

"Well I never had been to outside either.

"Your dad never lets you go out?" She asked.

"Oh no what I mean is I never been to different countries or different places. I only go to small town to grab some stuff my boss need." I said shrugging my shoulder. She smiled.

"You're very lucky to have a dad that is not overprotective." I sighed looking down.

"Well don't count on that. My dad left me in the Orphanages when I was six and he promised me he'll return to get me. He never did and I grew up there until I turn eighteen and move in to the inn and work there as their waitress."

"What about your mom?" She asked sounding pity for me.

"She died when I was six killed by drunk driver." I replied touching my flower necklace. She decided the change the subject by her smile.

"You don't seem to be frightened of me." I smiled.

"Why should I be? It's pretty cool to meet a real vampire. I have always been fascinated by them ever since I was a kid."

"Really?" Mavis asked sounding surprised. I nodded.

"You don't seem to look a threat at all." I added. She grins showing her white fangs. Then suddenly we heard a footstep that came from the alley making us both startled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I don't know." Mavis replied. "It must be another human." She got up excitedly and begins to go but I grab her arm to stop her. Her arms were very cold as Ice as I grab her arm.

"Wait. You don't know who it is." I said considering. I got up and glance at the ally.

"Wait here. I'll go see who it is and come back to tell you he's safe or not." I said sounding like a mother. She huffed and sat down with her arms crossed.

"You sound like my dad." I sighed and went towards the ally. I glance around to look for someone. I glance back and saw Mavis got up and walked towards the dress we saw earlier. I begin to look more and there was no one.

"Well I guess there's…" Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm and have its cold hand on my mouth preventing me to scream. I felt being dragged and I kicked and scream through someone's mouth trying to get free but he grips on me tight. We were at the outhouse and I manage to stomp my foot on his foot hard and he howl in pain. I made a dash towards the village to warn and get Mavis out of there but he quickly grabs my arm and has his hand on my mouth once more. I turned to him giving him death glare but I was shocked seeing his blue eyes. I stopped my struggling and glance at his eyes. _Those eyes. It can't be. _I thought having my memories wash over me. He let go of my mouth but still had his hand on my arm staring back at me. We were silence as if we were blank room with no one around. I have strange feeling I never felt before in my stomach in good way when I look into his eyes.

"You?" I muttered softly. He shook his head as if he's been distracted and pushed me with his force in the outhouse making me lose my breath. I heard him lock the outhouse while I was getting up. I was so stupid of letting him do that while I was enchanted by his blue eyes that I angrily bang the door trying to get out.

"You butthead let me out! Let me out right now!" I heard him chuckle and I heard his footsteps leaving me. "Don't you walk away from me, come back here and let met out so I can I'll beat the crap out of you and make your legs and arms into a pretzel!" I kept banging the outhouse and then I heard moaning making me stop. I glance through the hole and saw people wearing 1700 clothing carrying their pitchfork and touch walking towards Mavis. _Oh No Mavis! _ I panicking bang the door with all my might. Then I grab my cell phone out and call Jon.

"Hey Wen was up?" Jon asked through his phone.

"Jon, get down here right now I'm stuck at the outhouse." I cried.

"How did you get stuck there?" He asked.

"I'll explain later but now I need you to get here now!" I spoke raising my voice.

"Okay okay relax, I'll be there quickly." He said.

"Okay please hurry." I hang up my phone and looked through the hole and to my surprised one of the people was caught on fire and it doesn't affect him. All of the people were now in flames and I saw Mavis getting a little freak out of this commotion. I saw her turning into a bat and flew off in the sky. I sighed in relief sitting on the toilet. Then I have my thoughts on that man with blue eyes. He's look very familiar as if I see him before in my childhood. _ I think I have seen those beautiful eyes before. Wait why did I think of that? _ I groaned have my hands on my heads. He's a butthead locking me in this disgusting outhouse making me worried about Mavis and I think his eyes are pretty. Ugh! Then I heard a footstep coming close thinking a man coming back. Then I heard familiar voice makes me smile.

"Wendy where are you?" Jon called.

"I'm locked in the outhouse!" I called back. I heard him jangling the lock and heard a click and he opened the outhouse. I breathed for fresh air and Jon looked at me puzzled.

"Wendy how in the world you lock yourself in the outhouse?

"I didn't. The man who is the butthead locks me up leaving me here to stink." I explained. He laughed.

"You're kind of stinky." He winched holding his nose. I huffed.

"Come one Wendy you need to check this out." He pulled me along until we saw people still burning moaning and walking like a zombie. I glance closely and realized they are zombies wearing their hotel uniform. _Zombies wearing hotel uniform what is going on!?_ I thought. I turned and saw Jon grinning not knowing their real.

"Isn't it awesome?"

"Uh yeah I guess." I replied unsure. He tugged my arm while we watch the zombie leaving.

"Come on let's follow them and see where they're going."

"I don't know." Before I can say more he yank my arm and we begin following them without them noticing us. We follow them for hours and I saw Jon looking around happily and then he tripped tumbling on the ground that leads to the tunnel. I rushed down and help him up.

"You need to watch where you going." I laughed. He laughed along with me. We both glance at the tunnel and Jon rushed inside while I ran trying to catch up. We made it to the other side where there's a bridge over the lake leading towards a huge castle. We were stunned of how the castle was huge and amazing.

"Oh wow!" I breathed. Jon smiled and took a picture with his iPhone. We both continue following them and wait for them to get inside. I realized there was a rounding door that has gold trimmed on the edge.

"So this must be the hotel Mavis was talking about." I said to myself.

"What?" Jon asked hearing me speak.

"Nothing. " I said looking at the hotel. "Let's go inside and see if we can check in for the night." Jon and I made our way inside the hotel but his giant backpack was hard to get in so I help him pushed his backpack to get in. We finally manage to get it through and Jon sighed happily. I glance around and was shocked. I saw bunch of monster looking people walking around and in front of me far away was a man in his thirties and forties with blue eyes staring at us with shock on his face. He was gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life. His skin was pale with silk black hair brush back nicely and has charming look with pointy ears on each end. He wore a black vest with a tie, black dress pants, and black shoes. He wore a black cape that is covered his straight body. His eyes were more shocking with his sapphire eyes staring at us. He was that man that locks me up at the outhouse and he looks familiar from my childhood. The feeling I had before came back making me breathe heavily. I saw him spoke mumbling I can't figure out what he was saying. I felt Jon pull me distracting me and pointed at the skeletons. I nodded and glance back at the man and he was charging at us with full speed. I scream as he hit us with force making the doors spin fast. I opened my eyes and met his anger expression with his blue eyes flaring. I swallowed. _Crap! _I thought.

_**Author's Note: **__**How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. This going to be my last chapter I'm going to put up until the DVD comes out. Sorry to disappoint you but I need to refresh my memories to make my story good. It seems Wendy has strange feeling for that man and this man looks familiar in her childhood. Would he let them stay or kick them out? Find out in the next chapter! I don't own any Hotel Transylvania Characters except OC. Enjoy and please review but no flames.**_


	5. Chapter 4 Disguise and Monsters are Real

_**Chapter 4 Disguising and Monsters are real!**_

"Who are you two and how did you find this place?" He snarled in thick Romanian accents. I shivered of his voice and I notices he has white fangs in his teeth. I realized he's a vampire and wondered if he's the father of Mavis she was talking about. She almost has his eyes and she has his black hair. His eyes look so familiar from my childhood but I don't know if he's him or not. I tried to say something but I felt a lump in my throat and my heart was pounding loudly fearing he might hear it. Jon was calm and smiled as if everything was fine. I guess he doesn't know that this vampire and the other monsters are real to him.

"Oh I'm Jonathan and this is Wendy. I was climbing up with some mountain dudes and she saves me from falling and kindly took me to her inn she works at." Jon said looking at me smiling. I forced a smile back and the vampire stares at me. His sapphire eyes make my heart beating faster for no reason. I wondered if he can read my mind and I hope he doesn't have that power. I need to say something quick before he can really read my mind.

"Then one of my bosses told him about some spooky forest just trying to scare him like he does with most costumers." I manage to spoke rolling my eyes. Jon nodded while still smiling.

"And who not going to go to spooky forest right? We decided to explore there and check it out."

"You decided." I corrected him giving him the look.

"And Wendy decided to go ahead of me to explore more and I catch up with her and realized she was locked in at the outhouse saying she was locked up by a butthead." When he said that he raises his black eyebrows giving me cold glare and I have my head down. I felt his blue eyes were staring into my soul and this feeling is still bubbling in my stomach. _Well he deserves it to be called that after what he did. _I thought still have my head down. I heard him slight chuckle making my eyes huge. Can he really read my mind? If he did I hope he doesn't think I find him attractive. _Don't be like Bella! Don't be like Bella! _I thought feeling my face turning red.

"After I help her we saw goofy looking dudes on fire and we decided to follow them to this like amazing castle." He added making the vampire glare at him.

"Again you decided." I said through my teeth. He looked at both of us and his anger expression was changed to worry.

"How many of you are there?" He asked in his worry tone.

"Just us, I used to travel alone until Wendy decided to tag along with me since she doesn't go out much." The vampire was staring at me while he spoke and he looked considered. I don't know what he's thinking about but why he's worried all of sudden? I didn't see any threat or any danger but worried and desperate as if he was trying to protect someone he loves in his eyes. I felt my heart melted by his expression. I don't understand this feeling I have and part of it I want to keep it and but want it to go away. I have my head down and glance at Jon who was still babbling cheerful. I smirk a little of his mood and the vampire glance at Jon again.

"You get to meet some awesome people in youth hostle and speaking of awesome; that cape thing is killing it!" He squeals touching his cape. The vampire has his eyes huge as if Jon was not supposed to do that. I cover my mouth trying not to giggle of Jon exciting.

"Is it kind of like costume party here?" He asked trying to look inside the hotel while the doors were spinning out of control. The vampire gives us once again death glare and with a flash he snatches us and pulls us close to him covering us with his cape. I couldn't breathe of Jon and I being squished together with his giant backpack. I breathed in his chest and he scent smells like some vanilla and dead mix and I sort of like the smell and I realized I was breathing on his chest as if it's the only breathing I can breathe. Jon on the other hand was suffocating of dead scent that I saw him winched in corner of my eyes. We felt being dragged along and I heard him saying something he had done something wrong and want us out. I felt a breeze through his cape and caught a glimpse of other monsters coming in the hotel. I overheard the small gremlin complaining about a piranha eating her sister in law. He promised to help her and he continues to drag us almost losing my balance. I cling on his chest to balance myself. _ So, he's the hotel management and he must be Mavis dad and he's the one that lock me in the outhouse having me worrying about his daughter?! _I thought feeling a little annoyed.

"Um hey can you let us go? We can't breathe in here." Jon spoke trying to breathe air through his cape but the vampire didn't listen as he held us close to him tight. I felt him breathing heavily and his body was shaken badly as if he just made a deadly deal with the devil and tries to keep it secret. I overheard someone complaining about their room they don't have and he promised he will get to them. He continues dragging us along until we came to a halt and heard another voice reminds me of Kevin James. He asked what he's hidden under his cloak and I guess he asked that by my fingers seeing in his cloak. I quickly but quietly pull them to my chest. He told him nothing was under his cloak and he made a dash dragging us away from the person that spoke to us. I heard him opened the door and slam it after we got in. He opened his cloak and I realized were in some storage/coatroom mixed and there was one light bulb. Jon was taking deep breath of air holding my arm to steady himself. I glance at the vampire and he looked panicked mumbling himself while have his hands on his head.

"Whoa, it's kind of small for apartment room for big castle." Jon spoke looking around his surroundings. Does he know this is a storage room or he's just trying to have nice conservation? He tugged my arm and pointed at the dustpan.

"Hey Wen check these out." He pointed at some dustpans that have shaped of skull. I nodded while crossing my arm.

"I have to admit these are kind of cool Jon." I replied.

"Shut up, both of you." The vampire hissed and without a warning he pushed us to the wall and roams his hands in our bag pack like what the cops do to the burglars.

"What weapons are you two keeping in these containers? Pitchfork, torches?" He fumbles in my bag first and I yank my backpack away from him and glare at him.

"Hey Hey Hey! Leave my stuff alone. There some private stuff I don't want anyone to see." I spoke clinging on my backpack. He huffed and looked through Jon's giant backpack and manages to grab out a brown tshirt that has some skeleton apple with green leaf attached it. He sniffed it and winched dropping it holding his nose.

"OH THAT SMELL, IT'S KILLING ME!" He shouted in agony. I shook my head and pick up Jon shirt. I sniff a little and winched. He's right this shirt smells as if it had never been washed forever. I hold my nose as I handed it to Jon.

"Seriously Jon, do you ever wash your clothes while you're on trips?" He grabs his t-shirt and huffed.

"Hey I didn't have time to wash my clothing and I cannot find a place you can wash your clothing." He spoke stuffing his t-shirt in his backpack. "And beside; it does need some fluff in fold." Suddenly we heard some buzzing sound that came from Jon's pocket. The vampire notices and snatches out from his pocket and looked at it. It was his Mp3 player and it was still buzzing. The vampire looked at it with puzzled and angry.

"What is this, a torture device, a secret mind controller?" He shoved it to Jon's face and I glance at him while rising on of my eyebrow looking at him funny. _What the heck is he saying? Man he need to go out more._ I thought while Jon grabs his Mp3 player and looked at him puzzled.

"Relax dude, it's just my Mp3 player." He replied glancing at his Mp3 player.

"An Mp what?" The vampire asked. I chuckled a little.

"Is a digital device that we use to listen to music's." I explained. Jon nodded and put headphones in the vampire ears.

"Here listen." He pressed play on it and I'm sexy and I know it blasted in his ear making his pupil shrink and pull them out and screamed in pain.

"OHHH IT'S TAKING MY SOUL AUGHHH!" He screamed once more having his hand on his ears while his head down.

"What?" Jon spoke feeling offended putting his Mp3 player in his pocket. "It's a good jam don't be such a grandpa." The vampire shook his head and glare at us with hate.

"You need to go now. No humans have ever set foot in this hotel." His face went pale and turn away from us. "And if someone does see either of you two, the safety of this hotel, this sanctuary, "He put his hand on the wall and scratches it down with his claws making both of us winched. " No one will ever come here again!" He hunched and shut his eyes fearful. Jon laughed and the vampire and I glance at Jon.

"Hah that's really good one, you sounded like real Dracula." He posed himself as Dracula and mimicking.

"And never come again. You play awesome as Dracula." He laughed more. _Is he really a Dracula, the Dracula were talking to? _ I thought feeling astonished. The vampire ignored him and sinks down to the ground and his face turned even paler.

"And if Mavis were ever to see both or either of you, she think I lied." My eyes were huge as I heard what he says about his lying. _It was a setup he made for her. But why would he do that to his daughter? _I thought and Jon glance at him with puzzled.

"Who's Mavis? Jon asked while he scans around the storage. "Is that my roommate? I'm good at sharing a room. I do it all the time in my traveling. Oh uh Wendy can share a room with us. " He spoke forgetting I was still standing. I chuckled and the vampire looked at him as if he wasn't there.

"I can't keep you both of you here. It will set monsters back in centuries." I didn't know what he's talking about but I was glancing at him while he spoke. While Jon was babbling about some guy stole his shampoo I have been staring at him with puzzled. He looks so familiar but I can't remember. It's a tip of my tongue. The vampire notices I was looking at him and growled.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing! Nothing. You just look familiar that's all." I turned away from him. Jon stops his babbling and listens to what we're saying.

"How so?" He asked. I glance at him and he waited for his answer.

"I don't know, but you remind me of a man from my childhood back at the woods that stalked me." I replied.

"You have a man stalking you when you're a kid?" Jon spoke sounding surprised.

"That was long time ago." I replied. Jon sighed and continues to look around and notices a blue uniform coat.

"Whoa look at these cool costumes Wen." I glance where he was looking at and saw maid dress that is black dress with lacy top and end sleeves and short lacy apron. It came with black tipped hat, grey and white long socks and black shoes. Right beside the dress was a blue trench coat that can be worn for the bag luggage.

"Costumes." I glance at the vampire has his eyes lit up as if a light bulb came on above his head. He grabs our backpack from our back and places them by the wall. Jon looked considered about his backpack being taken away from him.

"Um hey man, sorry but I need my backpack. Everything I need is in there."

"There will be right there when you need them." He smiled. Then he whip his hand making Jon stay still and made him fall asleep. He snores loudly and the vampire made him shut his mouth. He still snores but through his nose. _Wow he snores like a lawnmower. _ I thought. I turned to the vampire who was smirking having his hands together.

"What are you doing?" I asked. I didn't like where this is going. He grabs out the green paint bucket and he made it float with a paint brush. My eyes went huge looking at the vampire and the paint.

"Oh no no no no. I know what you're thinking. I'm not letting you…" Without a warning he took off his cape and uses it to cover me so he won't see me. I felt his magic taking my clothes off leaving my only bra and underwear. I screamed as my clothes fling off. The paint brush dipped the green paint and it went inside his cape as it painted my whole body.

"Augh its cold! Stop it!" I screamed while Jon still sleeping. I tried to grab the paint brush but it dodged while trying to grab it. The paint brush went to my face and brushes it.

"Aw Yuck!" I coughed and spit some paint out of my mouth. The vampire laughed seeing my reaction but only on my face.

"That's tickles!" I giggled as the brush went to my feet. After I got painted my body was dry quickly and the maid dress float up and I put it on. It fits me surprisingly well and one grey and white strip long sock went up to my leg. The black shoes went to my feet and they also fit me well. His cape went off after he's done doing my makeover. I glance at the black paint bucket and decided to dip it with my headband to blend in. When it was dry enough I put my witch hat on and glance at him.

"Well what do you think?" I asked giving him the look. He looked surprised for a second and then was replaced to puzzle.

"Something missing…" He muttered scratching his chin. His eyes lit up.

"Got it! Your lips! It needs to be black. Before he can wipe his hand I held out my hand.

"Wait! I'll do it myself." I bend down and put my two fingers in the paint bucket and trace them with my lips. They were cold when I trace them and I smack my lips making them dry. I put my necklace on around my neck and glance at the vampire.

"Perfect." He smirked. Then He wipes his hand making Jon awake. He blinked and yawned stretching his arm out.

"What happened? I just had the most awesome dream of… Whoa!" He glance at me shock and I smiled a little.

"Wendy is that you? You look awesome!" I blushed a little.

"Thanks Jon." Without a warning the vampire made me stay still while he shut my eyes. I couldn't get my eyes opened but I heard Jon laughing and screaming while everything was banging around. I winched a little of the sound Jon was making while the vampire was trying to paint him. I felt my body being released and I opened my eyes. I blinked and glance at Jon. He was painted pale blue with black stiches mark on his neck and hands and his hair was straight up and he wore a blue trench coat. He looked like a Frankenstein but instead he's small and he still has his shirt on.

"Not bad yourself." I replied and Jon grinned.

"This is so cool!" He spoke excitedly. The vampire sighed and opened the door pushing us out. He continues to push us while Jon was still grinning.

"Check it out I'm a Frankie homie!" He yelled happily. I couldn't help myself but giggled.

"Yes, yes nothing strange going on here. Just two normal monsters casually walking about." The vampire spoke smiling pretending as if nothing is going on around. I realized he was pushing us out to the front door and I glance at him.

"Um how come you're pushing us towards the front door?" The vampire ignored me and smiled victory. _ He's trying to kick us out! Some manager he is._ I thought sarcastic. He chuckled.

"Heard that." He does read mind. I growled a little and glare at him. I overheard some monster whistle as we passed by and I saw the sea monster checking me out while smirking. I shudder and I felt the vampire hand on my shoulder giving the sea monster death glare. The sea monster was frightened of his death glare and the other sea monster who is a female slap him giving him the looked while the sea monster smiled innocently. She huffed and walked away while the male sea monster chases her apologizing. I chuckled and glance at the vampire who was still glaring at the sea monster that was there a minute ago. I couldn't believe he did that for me? Even he's the butthead. He turned to me and I quickly looked out the front door blushing. Suddenly a hunchback short man appeared out of nowhere hanging on the stick making me scream in startled. He wore a dirty chef outfit with long plain green sock with brown shoes. He has chubby look on his face with two short grey hairs and buzz beard with two yellow eyes making him look wild. A tiny grey mouse was on top of his chef's hat sniffing around.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Dracula." He greeted in French accents. _Oh God it is Dracula! _I smiled a little thinking how awesome but scary it is.

"Hi there Frenchie." Jon smiled waving. The chef looked at him puzzled and I sighed.

"Bonjour Mr…." I greeted trying to figure out his name.

"Ah the newcomers, Hoh Hoh I'm Chef Quasimodo and this is Esmeralda." He introduced while small grey rat named Esmeralda got off his hat and landed on Dracula sniffing around. He went back to his master and squeaked.

"What?" He asked as Esmeralda continues to squeak more. He laughed while shook his head.

"Esmeralda, don't be absurd, that's not a human but Monsieur Dracula."

"Heh Heh yes it's me." Dracula laughed nervously as I notice a rat was coming at us and without her master seeing I kicked the rat towards the elevator as it squeaked in pain as the elevator close up. Chef Quasi looked around as if he heard the sound. He shrugged and clapped his hands. A grey gargoyle shows up dressed like a waiter with a tray in his hand.

"Aha, Monsieur." He begins while the gargoyle opened the tray and held out some deviled eggs with lizard fingers on top. I looked away disgusted feeling I'm going to barf out my dinner.

"Voilà, the Deviled Lizard fingers." He announced grinning. I saw Dracula smile faded and glare at him ominously. I swallowed of his expression and glance at Quasi who smile was fading feeling afraid.  
"Deviled Lizard fingers? I asked for spleen and blankets!" He snarled making me shiver. Chef Quasi laughed nervously feeing frightened of his manger not liking his offer that he turned and looked at gargoyle with anger expression.

"Paul you fool! I told you spleen and blankets. Not deviled lizard fingers!" He shouted angrily while banging him with a tray making the food flying off the plate. We suddenly heard dark chuckled and all five of us turned and saw a man in his forties or thirties walking towards us shook his head. He wore butler outfit that is all black with white gloves and wore a Buffalo tie with blood red ruby attached to it carrying a dust feather. He was also pale but not paler as Dracula with dark brown hair well groomed with moustaches and little beard and has dark green eyes giving me chills. He walked up to us casually and smirked.

"Ah Master Dracula, what seems to be problem?" He asked in Irish accents. Dracula glance at the butler and smirked.

"Well I asked the Chef for spleen and blankets and all the give me was some deviled lizard fingers!" he growled showing the lizard finger to him. He tisks.

"Calm yourself master. He's just wanted to try something new since we had been doing this for hundred years." He picks up the tray and handed it to Chef Quasi.

"Now be a good little chef and go back to the kitchen and cook what Master Dracula wants." He pushed both gargoyle and Chef Quasi towards to where they came from.

"But Monsieur Corbett…" He hushed.

"Just do your job." He pushed them off gently and the gargoyle waiter and Chef Quasi walked off while Chef mumbling something in French. He chuckled and glance at the three.

"Well that's taking care of... Why is this housekeeper not working?" He asked glaring at me. I swallowed a little and heard Dracula chuckled nervously.

"Well Corbett, she just got here and is in training for being housekeeper for different hotel." He replied. He glance at me for a minute and I didn't like how he giving me the look. I flinched a little almost hit Dracula. Jon on the other hand smiled with his eyes lit up. Suddenly a black raven flew down and landed on Corbett's shoulder.

"Cool a raven!" Jon reaches his hand over but the raven almost plucks him making Jon took his hand away.

"My raven doesn't like to be touched by strangers." He spoke while stroking under its beak. He caw in response and took off. He glances down at the mess and he uses his hand to flick in the air and all the food that's on the floor disappeared within a second as if the food was never been touched the ground. Jon and I were shocked of what we just saw and Corbett chuckled seeing our stunned face.

"So these two are the newcomers I see. Where are my manners? I'm Corbett the warlock." He introduced himself.

"Awesome a magician! Can you show us your magic?" Corbett looked at him puzzled and glance at Dracula like is this kid for real?

"I'm not a magician that pulls out some white bunny out of the hat." He snapped. "I'm the famous Warlock that's ever lived and don't judged me." Jon swallowed not liking his attitude.

"Hi, I'm Wendy and this is Jonny…stein!" I introduced. Jon glances at me funny. Then he grins.

"Awesome I got a cool name for this costume!" Dracula cover him with his cape and smiled.

"Heh these monsters, they get pretty excited when they come to this hotel."

"I see." Corbett replied and glance at me.

"If you don't mind I'll escort this young witch to where her training is." He almost reaches his hand out but Dracula stopped him clinging on me.

"No that will be fine I'll escort her to her training. You just do your job." He replied.

"But master..." Dracula growled at him making Corbett flinched. Then he glares at him.

"Ferry well then. Now will you excuse me I need to clean up some mess in the kitchen and clean some messes those puppies made." He said sounded disgusted. He walked away leaving Dracula and me alone. I felt his hands loosen my arm and sighed. I sighed in relief and what weird was I feel kind of safe when he holds me like that and all my fears are melted. Dracula shut his eyes and glance at me.

"That was close, now I need to get you two…" He realized Jon wasn't with us and his face grew paler.

"Where is he?" He asked desperately. Two of us looked around the lobby and I finally manage to find him walking towards the skeleton couples. He waved at me to come over.

" Hey Wendy check this costume out." I walked over to him without Dracula seeing us.

" Wow seriously, I just had to ask you how are you pulling this off?" He asked to the skeleton while looking at its ribs.

"I mean it looks so real I can put my hand right through…" He spoke while putting his hand through her ribs. The skeleton screamed and slaps him hard. She covers her ribs in fear. Then another skeleton looking tough appeared glaring at Jon.

"What do you think you're doing?" I pulled Jon on my side and smiled innocently.

"I'm so sorry what he did. He's doesn't know if it was a costumes or not. He's from another town." I spoke while Jon looked at the skeleton fearful.

"Wendy she's real he's real!" Jon quivered. The tough skeleton looked at him dumbly.

"Yeah and I'll give you real beat. Keep your hands out of my woman!" He punched him making Jon fly over to something hairy foot. We both glance up and saw a massive Bigfoot glaring down at us. I looked at Jon was about to ready to explode freaking out.

"Jon, don't painck..." He screamed in blood murdering making the Spanish music people jamming their instruments. He running around having his arms out waving around. Then he foot stomps on a brain which it floated up giving him glare. He run away feeing disguisted until he bonked the green pumpkin driver making its head fall off. Jon screamed looking inside the hole and took off running around. I chase him around trying to catch him before he can cause more chaotic.

"Jon, stop! Calm down! Take a deep breath!" I shouted while chasing him. We encounter some other monsters like Gargoyles and huge fly staring at us and a huge Tarantula beast walking over us. Jon face grew paler and was trembling with fear of what he's seeing. He continues to run while I chase him. I saw Dracula looking for us and he manages to find us. His eyes were huge of what he saw. I saw Jon running while his head back towards me.  
"Every man for himself." He cried at me. I sighed in annoyed. _ My hero. _I thought. Suddenly I saw slime trail leading to the giant green blob carrying its suitcase.

"Oh boy." I hissed and I rushed to him.

"Jon, stop! You're going to..." Without a warning he steps on the slime trail and slide towards the giant green blob.

"Too late." I squeaked. I watched as Jon accidently bonked it making him fly over to the witch maid sweeping. He bonked her away and grab her broom which it cause the broom to take off before Dracula can catch him. I watched as he begins flying around crazy screaming his head off. Then the broom flies towards me and bonked at me making me fly with him. I cling on the broom for dear life while Jon was still screaming.

"Jon put me down!" I cried.

"I can't! I don't know how to work this thing!" He shouted at me. We both went flying around hitting some suitcase. It was going so fast that my hands are beginning to slip.

"Jon Jon Jon! I'm slipping!" My hands were off the broom and I screamed coming down. I heard someone ompf as I landed something soft but cold. I groaned and opened my eyes and saw Dracula staring at me. I realized our noses were touching as we stare at each other. I gasp and put myself up blushing badly.

"Sorry." I squeaked. He looked at me for a second and then he turned to Jon who was still flying around. I notices two figures coming down the stairs and one of them I recognized was Mavis with some female werewolf. I sighed in relief and smile a little thinking she's okay. I realized Jon was coming towards her and she doesn't know he's coming at her. I ran towards her screaming to look out but it was too late. He crashed into her as they both stumbled down the stairs. I gasp and rushed towards her. I stop for a second and saw their eyes huge and caught a glimpse of twinkle in their eyes. I glance at them confused of what just happened. _Is that how love at first sight is? _I thought. I was cut off as Dracula zoom passed me towards Mavis and opened his cape to block Jon. I rushed to Jon while he rubbed his head. I heard Dracula asked his daughter if she's okay and she replied thinking so. I sighed in relief and glance at Jon.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked. He moaned in responded.

"Oh my head hurts."

"Um who's that?" I heard Mavis asked to her dad.

"Who is what? Oh that um is... Nobody." Dracula replied.

"Seriously dad?" She asked as if that was a lame excuse. That caught Jon attention as he opened his cape looking shocked.

"Dad?"

"Yeah I know, Dracula's daughter. Everyone freaks out at first."

"DRACULA?!" He almost screamed looking at her more shocked. I grab him while Dracula covers him.

"We gotta go." He said. With a flash he took us under his cape and took off with us leaving Mavis suspicious.

_**Author's Note: **__**How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. It seems Jon realized the monsters are real. I added a new character for my story and something is fishy about that guy. I thought it would be funny of how Dracula did a makeover to Wendy and Jon while inside the storage. What's going to happened to these two now since they know their real?! Find out in the next chapter! I don't own any Hotel Transylvania characters except OCs. Enjoy and please review but no flames.**_


	6. Party Planners and Secret Passage

_**Chapter 5 Party Planners and Secret Passage**_

_**Third Person's POV**_

After Corbett left leaving Dracula and Wendy alone he growled a little while walking to the kitchen.

"That bloodsucking demon, always in my way reaching my goal." He muttered opening the door of the kitchen. Inside the kitchen was like in 1700 that all old fashioned people use to cook with and not having any technology. Chef Quasi was by the counter chopping some spleen muttering himself. He stops when he saw Corbett's shadow over him. He turned to him and smiled nervously. Corbett was giving him cold dead glare making the Chef trembling with fear.

"So how's…" Corbett slaps him hard shutting him up.

"You Idiot! I would've gotten the girl if you haven't put that bloodsucker in bad mood!" He rubbed his cheek in pain and glance at his master confused.

"What you mean that witch?" Corbett sighed and sat down rubbing his forehead.

"She not a witch but a human Quasi." Quasi grins when he heard it.

"So that means the other one is a human!" Corbett glares at him making Quasi winched.

"I don't know the other one is a human. I didn't have time to smell him while focusing on the girl." Quasi chuckled while putting his hands together.

"Would she make a fine dinner for our customers?" Once more Corbett gives him dead glare.

"You will not cook her. My niece will be the one that I can deal with." His raven flew inside making Quasi startled while the raven landed Corbett's hand as he smirked stroking under its beak.

"Wait, that girl is your niece? So you're telling me she's the granddaughter of your brother Benjamin you're telling me about?" Corbett eyes begin to flare when he heard that name. With his hand he clinches it making Quasi screamed in pain while lifted up. His raven swaked and flew around Quasi's kitchen. He came to him while he cling his hands giving him evil glare.

"Don't…ever…mention….my…brother's….name …AGAIN! I remember saving your pathetic miserable life after I killed your master and take you along with me in my journey and I can take you back there and leave you there just as easy. Is that what you want? Is it?" He snarled. Quasi shook his head in fear and Corbett lets go of him. He rubbed his neck as if he was chocking him with his bare hands while Corbett sighed calming himself.

"So if Esmeralda sniffs out for human and if she finds out if there's a human with her…"Corbett went to the wall that have axe and sword and he tips the axe to the side and the wall opened to secret passage downstairs to his lair.

"Him you can cook. But leave my niece to me." He answered giving cruel smile. Quasi looked at him for a second and then he smiled back evilly and laughed watching his master walking in his lair.

_**Wendy's POV**_

I felt Dracula letting us go and opened the door. Jon rushed in still panicking and I chase him and realized were in a hotel room that looks like Renaissance with wooden bed with red drapes hanging on each end with brown pillows and white sheet neatly. Jon and I passed the wooden wardrobe by the silver solider looking like is on guard duty rushed to the door window that has red drapes on each side looking around trying to escaped.

"Please don't kill me. I'm so young!" He cried while banging the window trying to get out while Dracula slunk towards us glaring. I swallowed a little while Jon kept banging the window.

"There are so many places I wanted to see and I even got concert tickets to Nickelback's concert I never see." I grab his both arms forcing him to look at me.

"Get a grip yourself. You need calm down and relax." He laughed as if this was a huge death joke to him while grabbing my arm.

"Relax? I have never been more relaxing in my life and if I ever get more relax I'll be DEAD!" He shouted sarcastic in my face making me let go his arms. I winched of his yelling feeling my ears were about to bleed.

"I'm not convinced." I muttered cleaning my ears out. Jon notices a trapdoor under him and he quickly opened it and the green light and smoke was coming out.

"I need to get out of here!" He jump down inside the trap door and we heard the monster roar that shook the whole room with bones coming out. Jon screamed and ran up and zoomed towards the bed and climb up on the red sheets. I rushed over and climb on the bed and tried to pull him down while Dracula walked towards the open trap door while slouching.

"Shut up already it's impossible to think while you're making all that yapping noise." He glances down at the trap door and smiled.

"Sorry Glen go back to sleep." He shut the trap door and Glen roared replied making the room shook. He slunk toward the bed we were while I tried to pull him off the sheets but he cling on them tightly as if he was a cat on the tree not wanting to get down until the dog was out of sight.

"Jon, seriously you're going to break this if you keep staying there for long." I grunted as I pulled him.

"Let go!" My hands slipped and I fell down on the bed making me ompf. He shook his head fearfully.

"No way Wendy. There's no way I'm going to let him drink my blood." We both heard Dracula sighed in annoyed making us glance at him.

"Classic human paranoia, human blood is so fatty you never know where it's been." He sat down on the edge of the bed while his hand on his chin. I crawl up to him until I was by him in curious.

"So you're telling us you don't drink blood?" I asked. He glances at me.

"No I do drink blood base on substitute either pureblood or blood beaters you can't tell the difference." He explained looking down. I realized he has gold with red ruby ring on his wedding finger. _He's married? _I thought feeling a little disappointed. Wait why did I think that or feel it? I shook my head and asked him another question.

"So you're telling us you go on a diet with your blood?" He gives me the look making me winched a little.

"No I'm not on the diet. I'm not fat." I back a little glaring back.

"Okay take a chill pill. I was just asking. Sheesh." Jon climbs down the drapes and crawl to us.

"So wow you're like the real Count Dracula." He spoke feeling less afraid. "Like I'm Count Dracula bah, bah, blah." He posed as Dracula while mimking him.

"I never say that. Blah, blah, blah." He grumbled not amusing. "I don't know where that comes from." He got up while he spoke. I giggled a little.

"Well you can blame that to Hollywood people." I replied. Jon glances around in curious.

"Uh can I just ask? What exactly is this place?" He asked still looking around.

"What is this place?" Dracula walked towards the windows making the windows opened making the moon shine down on him while the wind blew making look like he going to perform the Broadway show.

"Is a place I build for all those monsters lurking in the shadows hiding from the percussions of human kind. A place for them and their family to come and be themselves, a place away from torches, pitchforks, and angry mobs!" I walked up a little while he spoke.

"A peace, a relaxation, and tranquility." He finished clinging his hand while his head is down. I chuckled a little.

"So what you're saying this is a Hotel Transylvania for only monsters?" I asked. He turned to me and has soft expression in his eyes always takes my breath away.

"Yes it's been sanctuary and human free since 1898 and it's been successful over the years."

"Wow." That's all I can say. I couldn't believe he build this place for all monsters. I felt my heart beating for still no reason when his sapphire eyes stares into my grey eyes and saw a hint of fear and worried like I did before trying to protect someone. I felt like I'm seeing an angel when the moonlight shines on him and his was better than Edward when he steps in the light glittering. _Wendy stop it! He a thousand year old married vampire and your ordinary 25 year old human. It will never work out and beside you don't want him to cheat on his wife do ya? _I thought and wished I didn't thought of that. We both heard Jon laughed making both of us snapped out.

"Cool so it is like a hotel for monsters?" he asked smiling. I looked at him dumbly. Wasn't he paying attention to our talking? Dracula sighed in annoyed of him not paying attention while has frown look.

"Yes exactly hotel for monsters way to summon up." He spoke sarcastic. He grabs my arm and dragged me to where Jon was.

"Okay you two hop on my back were leaving." Before I can blink he was transform into a black bat with red eyes making both of us startled. He is kind of cute in his bat form and Jon and I back a little.

"Whoa you're a bat. I always wanted to fly. What is like?" He asked while Dracula grab his shirt pulling him up. I was shocked of how he can lift him up when Jon weighs more than him. I realized he was talking him to the window and I grab Jon's feet and felt being dragged along.

"Now wait a minute it's a middle of the night. Can we stay for one night? We don't have anywhere else to stay and really with these disguise no one will know were humans." I spoke trying to make him change his mind.

"Yeah we want to stay a little longer. I want to meet some other monsters and would they sign their names on my coat? Hey if I stuck my hand in invisible man's mouth it will turn invisible also?" He asked putting his hand inside his sleeves making his hand invisible. I realized were almost at the window and I glance down making me release Jon. I glance down with fear on my face seeing the ground replacing to foggy cliff with me as a child hanging on the branch crying for help. I back away and watch Dracula taking Jon. Suddenly another bat with big blue eyes shows up stopping their path.

"Hi." She greeted.

"Oh Mavis, what are you doing my sweet blood orange? Our friends were just leaving." He laughed nervously.

"Yeah he was flying me out of the window." He added. Dracula laughed nervously more and brought him back inside and transform to his original self.

"This guy is so funny. Hey Wendy I think your friend has something on his face you need to look at." He grabs both of us and dragged us away from Mavis smiling. His cheerful was replaced to threat glaring at us.

"Play along you two if you ever want to see your precious backpack again." He hissed. Jon was a little fear of his threat but I looked at him puzzled. Sure I need my backpack but as long I have my mom's picture I'm good and I can always go back to the inn and buy my replacing stuff. Jon chuckled nervously and stopped when he say Mavis coming in. His eyes lit up when he say her transforming into her original self.

"Whoa, so wait you don't have any clothes on when you're a bat or they were bat size?" He asked smiling. Mavis looked at Jon puzzled and glance at me while I shrugged looking puzzled.

"Who exactly are those two?" She asked. Dracula hesitate for a minute and then he turned and smiled at his daughter.

"Honey bat, you see it's your birthday and you know I want you to have the bestest specialist party of your life so well I need some help." He replied while holding us.

"You needed help?" Mavis asked as if she has never heard him say those before.

"Well look I am very good but I thought I will be more bestest specialist if someone closer to your age help plan the party." He smiled while holding Jon. Her eyes lit up and zoom towards us.

"You're my age?" She asked excitedly.

"Uh yeah sure, how old are you?" He asked unsure.

"I'm hundred and eighteen." She replied smiling.

"A HUNDRE.. ompf!" I use my hand to cover his mouth. I smiled at Mavis.

"Wow really? We thought you look a little ninety nine years old. Right Jon?" I asked looking at him. He nodded as I let go of his mouth.

"Yeah I'm 121." He replied.

"And I'm 125." I added.

"Really?" We both nodded smiling.

"See? Everything is very very normal; I'm throwing a party and their helping." Dracula spoke while glancing at us. Mavis then glances at me and she raises her eyebrow.

"Wait. Do I know you?" She asked walking towards me.

"Uh no no." I replied smiling while Dracula face grew worrying.

"Your remind me of someone that I met at the village." I chuckled a little.

"Oh no you must be mistaken me from someone. I'm just a training witch and I just got done making that bed." I walked over the bed and scrap the sheets off pretending to get the dust off. If I'm lucky I might get an extra credit for helping them planning a party." I replied. She tips her head for a second and then she sighs.

"Well the person I met was very kind. She didn't see me in fear but see me as I was another person. But I didn't understand why she didn't come back when she left to check." I felt slight pain when she said about me. I would've come back for her but her dad lock me in the outhouse preventing me. I really hate lying to people. _ Mavis I really wish I can tell you it's really me. _My thoughts were cut when we heard clear throat.

"Sir there an emergency!" The solider spoke out making Jon and I startled and Jon went to Dracula's back.

"Not now can't you see were in the middle of something very normal here?" Dracula said while Jon came out of his hiding and walked towards the solider that talked. Mavis on the other hand was looking at her father in suspicious.

"Wait, what is going on around here? There an emergency in your precious hotel and you're not running to fix it? Is because of them?" She asked while both of them watch Jon tipping the helmet while the solider tried to push him off.

"Hey Wendy check this out I can see my reflection." He posed himself as a Frankenstein and roars. The soldiers pushed him off and Jon got back up and did boxing making me giggle a little.

"No my precious bone, it's not because of them." Dracula replied smiling.

"Good then you can go check on the emergency while I keep both of them company." She replied.

"No anything but that!" He cried clinging on Mavis making her startled of his reaction making me glance over.

"What?" Dracula realized he going to blew it that he quickly response.

"I mean, because he needs a time to plan and if your company him he's not planning." He pushed Mavis to the door while he spoke. "He's uh company keeping and his plan doesn't get planned." He opened the door and I realized there was some small voodoo head hanging on the handle by its hair.

"Mhmm good one." It spoke sarcastic. I was shocked of how it can talk. _Okay this is getting wildly freaky. First the talking solider and now this tiny head talks. What's next a talking door? _I thought feeling astonished.

"Shut up!" He snapped making Mavis back a little.

"Okay so if both of you are not planning we can hang out." She said opening the helmet Jon manage to put on his head while I was listening to their talking.

"Sounds good." Jon replied smiling.

"Yeah that would be good." I added.

"Yes, you hear that? It sounds good." Dracula replied pushing Mavis towards the door. "So you would hang out. See you later honey eh love you." He slams the door glaring us.

"Okay both of you are not hanging out." He walked towards the wall.

"Why not?" I asked. Why he's being

"Because both of you are leaving." He replied scanning his hand on the wall.

"But opposite you said..." Before Jon can finished Dracula's hand pressed the wall making the wall split opened making a secret passageway. Jon and I were stunned of what we saw while Dracula stares at it.

"But sir the emergency!" The helmet cried. Dracula ignored him and glance at us.

"Follow me." With that he turned into bat while the magic follows him to the secret passage. We both looked at each other for a second and then Jon took the helmet off of him and we both rushed inside to catch up with him.

_**Author's Note: **__**How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. I thought having Quasi secretly working for Corbett without Dracula knowing and why does he want Wendy? So is Dracula going to lead them out through the tunnel? Find out the next chapter! I don't own any Hotel Transylvania characters except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames.**_


	7. Chapter 6 Traveling Through Tunnel

_**Chapter 6 Traveling through Tunnel**_

As we catch up with Dracula he turned himself to his original self and has torch in his hand for light. The tunnel was very dark and narrow as we made our way. It was little dusty and has some old cobwebs on walls when we passed by.

"Where we going?" I asked wanting to know where he's taking us.

"Just getting rid of you two in this secret tunnel." He replied.

"So can I can ask you a question? Is that real about the garlic thing?" Jon asked.

"Yes I cannot handle it. My throat swells." He replied running his fingers down his throat. We came upon five entrances and Dracula looked around for one we can go through.

"Oh well what about the stake heart?" He also asked.

"Yeah what else can kill?" He went to the middle one while we follow him. He didn't see where he's going and crash into the wall. He growled softly and went back and went to the other tunnel.

"So let me ask you this, does a vampire have ability to read minds on other people?" I asked walking up by him.

"That depends if they are talented enough." He replied. "Ah here we are." We arrive the torch handle and he pulls it making the wall split opened. The opening wall revel a pink bed with India pillow and I spotted two tiny dots squeaking angrily. Jon and I bend down to get a closer look and realized their flea bitten monsters.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm sorry. Were little bit lost. I know it's your honeymoon I apologized. Just go back what you were doing." He pulled the torch handle and the wall ceased together. Dracula sighed in annoyed and continue our way.

"Wait, you have hotel for bugs?" I asked sounded amused.

"Yes, only bugs those are monsters to people." He spoke annoyed. I decided to test him if he can really read my mind. I mean I know he can but I want to make sure. _I don't understand why he wouldn't let Mavis hang out with us. I mean he's not being a jerk to her but us. I don't know what his problem is but I know that he's a butthead and a jerk. _I felt my arms grip tight and was forced to stop and saw his anger blue eyes.

"You better choose your word wisely and I'm doing this to for her own good."

"Oh like what, putting a set up on your own daughter and locking me up at that disgusting outhouse?" I spoke sarcastically. Jon got in between us and glances at me.

"Wait, you saying that this guy locks you up at the outhouse?" I heavy sighed and nodded.

"Awkward." He spoke softly while Dracula huffed and continue taking us through the tunnel. We been going forward and back each time when we found dead end or we encounter some monsters room accidently and Dracula apologized quickly for our trespassing and continue our way.

"So you don't know where were going do ya?" I asked coming up to him.

"This tunnel has been use for evacuation if humans invaded." Dracula spoke not taking his eyes off the tunnel ahead of us.

"So I guess Wendy and I are the first humans huh?" Jon glances around the tunnel and follow us. "That's really cool." I chuckled softly as we came upon another torch while Dracula studies it.

"I think this is it." He spoke pulling the lever. The wall split opened and we saw a female skeleton Jon and I encounter taking a shower with pink shower hat scrubbing her bony arm. She shrieks and covers herself with her scrubbing thing.

"What's happening?!" She shrieked trembling with fear. I covered Jon's eyes and quickly apologized with Dracula for disturbing her shower time. Her boyfriend skeleton shows up not looking happy as he glares at us with annoying and hate.

"What is wrong with you people?!" He exclaimed and he grabs his girl scrub and flings it at Dracula while I quickly pull the lever to close the wall. I uncovered Jon's eyes and glance at Dracula who face was wet from that scrub. He huffed while he wipe the water off of him with his hands and fling it off. I sighed and grab out my white handkerchief and handed it to him.

"Here are you okay?" I asked while Dracula gives me the look.

"What are you doing?" I glance at him puzzled.

"I'm just trying to help you." I replied while Dracula grab my handkerchief and wipe his face with it and put in his pocket. He huffed as we made the other way through the tunnel. The tunnel gotten a little small that all of us need to bend down to walk through. Jon was smiling all the time while Dracula has the grumpy look of not succeed of getting us out.

"Wendy, isn't this awesome?" I smiled a little.

"Yeah it is." I replied.

"I need some silence from both of you." Dracula snorted as the tunnel gotten a little bigger as we got up and continue our way. Suddenly I heard squeaking sound and saw a ghost rat scurrying across me making me stop letting it pass. The ghost rat stops and squeaked at me and I smiled a little. I bend down and petted the ghost rat as it squeaked happily.

"Trying to find a kitchen for cheese?" I asked while the ghost rat squeaked in replied. I chuckled a little. The ghost rat scurries along as I waved. I turned and saw Dracula and Jon looked at me funny of what I just did. I swallowed as all of us were in silence.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked looking puzzled. I got up and dust myself off feeling embarrassed.

"Um nothing. Nothing at all." I rushed passed them while I heard Dracula chuckle a little. _I need to stop doing that!_ I thought as all of us went downstairs as I looked around not knowing where I was going. Dracula quickly stops Jon while I almost fall at the end of the stairs but he grabs my arm and pull me up. I gasp as I cling on him feeling frighten of almost fall. Dracula still cling on my arm as I slowly got up and we both looked at each other. He has same expression as I have as we stood there for a while as Jon looked at us funny. I glance away from him blushing a little.

"Thanks, you can let go of me now." Dracula lets go of me and all of us went back upstairs while I walk by him make sure he stops if we encounter another hole or end of the tunnel afraid I might fall again. We encounter another torch while Dracula huffed.

"Alright thirds time up." He muttered as he pull the lever as the wall opened reveling some kind of bar with science experiment that mad scientist uses to invent. We saw bunch of different kind of monster fighting some zombies while screaming. I saw a Frankenstein that has grey skin with short grey hair with stiches on his neck, ear and wrist with round brown eyes without eyebrows wearing giant black pants and giant shoes along with black jacket and white striped shirt with red tie with red dots holds up a zombie looking musician and yells and threw it over at the bar which it shock him badly. The other monster is a werewolf that has brown fur wearing a white shirt with black and grey strips tie with black pants with brown belt has another musician zombie in his mouth shook him growling as if he was a chew toy while all the pups that wore black clothes surrounding him yapping. The last monster was a mummy that is short and fat has dirty bandage around him with glowing green eyes was punching another musician zombie and grab his leg and bang his head on the bar table as if the zombie was a dummy. Jon and I were shock seeing this chaotic going on and Dracula pull the lever couple of times for the wall to close up but it was jammed.

"Drac?" The Frankenstein first notices as Dracula pushed us away from the wall not wanting the monsters seeing us. He covers himself with his cape and smiles.

"Yes Frankie." He replied while the werewolf stops what he was doing while the mummy kept banging the zombie head smiling.

"Hey buddy what er been doing?" The Frankenstein asked while hold the zombie he threw whiles he in shock.

"Don't move you two." He hissed at us while smiling at the monsters. "Never mind that what all of er doing?" He demanded walking out of the tunnel. Jon and I peek out to see what their saying and we were amazed seeing all legend monsters real.

"We wanted to practices our big celebrate for Mavis party and these losers won't go off the dance party." The werewolf replied still holding the zombie in his mouth while one of the pups tugged the zombie arm growing.

"Put down zombie Mozart, Market, Beethoven this instant." Dracula ordered as The Frankenstein threw the zombie while the mummy us his butt to push the zombie out and the werewolf spit him out looking disappointed.

"Did you get any rehearse at all Zombie Beethoven?" He asked to the one that has puffy hair wearing 1700 clothing. Zombie Beethoven replied with no in music sound.

"Wendy, why you think Dracula wants to have those guys at Mavis party? They sound so lame and look lame." Jon hissed.

"Shh! I want to hear what their saying." I hissed as we both continue to listen what their saying.

"Listen Drac, we wanted to play something like old times." The werewolf smiles at the other monsters that smile back. "And we thought you might sing with us." Dracula chuckles softly shook his head.

"Come on guys you know I haven't sung in public since Martha..." _Is that his wife name, Martha? That's a beautiful name. _I thought while listening.

"Well we just thought how Mavis would love..." Frankie protest.

"I SAID NO!" Dracula roared showing his fang with red eyes making Jon and I gasp.

"And don't ask me again!" He snarled making the monsters stunned with fear.

"Okay now let's hug all the zombie and make up." Dracula smiles while he walks away leave the monsters still stunning with fear.

"Why won't he sing since Martha?" I asked myself. Did something happen to his wife or something? My thoughts were cut short when Mavis head popped up upside down startled us.

"Hey what both of you guys doing here? I thought both of you were planning the party." She smiles at us while Jon laughs nervously.

"I uh never had gotten your name." Jon replied while Mavis climb down and right size up.

"I'm Mavis." She replied.

"Mavis that a pretty neat name." Mavis blushed.

"Yeah my mom picks it. So are you going to tell me your names?" She asked us.

"Well I'm uh good question." He hesitates for a name while he stroking his hair. "Well obviously I'm Frankenstein." He replied putting his arm on the wall trying to be cool. Mavis chuckles.

"No you're not; Frankenstein is my uncle over there. The gentlemen hugging Mozart." She pointed at Frankie hugging the zombie head tight making Mozart struggling to get free.

"Oh right he knows that. What he's trying to say is he uh his cousin Jonnystein." I replied while Jon nodded smiling.

"Jonnystein?" Mavis asked crossing her arm. Then a small black widow spider appeared hanging by me.

"Hey Mavis!" it squeaked making Jon screamed in startled coming out of his hiding and falling on his back. Mavis and I saw Frankie marching up to him looking angry seeing another Frankenstein and Dracula went over blocking him from Frankie.

_**Author's Note: **__**How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. I'm very sorry I haven't posted this story since I've been working on my other stories and haven't had time for this. My plan is since I heard the DVD coming out soon I'm going to wait to get it to continue this story. Please be patient, I'll write this story as I get the DVD. Oh boy the Frankie is seeing another image what going to happen now?! Find out in the next chapter! I don't own any Hotel Transylvania except OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames.**_


	8. Chapter 7 New Job and Friends

_**Chapter 7 New Job and Friends**_

"Oh boy." I muttered while Mavis glances at me.

"Can you tell me your name?" She asked.

"Uh, maybe later." I replied while I sneak up behind Dracula back to get Jon.

"Who is that?" Frankie demanded pointed behind Dracula's back.

"Are they going to kill us?" Jon asked with hint of worry.

"Not as long they think both of you are monsters." Dracula replied looking at us.

"Uh that kind of racist." He hissed.

"Well talk later." Dracula hissed while he stood up smiling.

"Um act like a monster." I hissed while Jon nodded quickly. He came out of his hiding and starting to act like Frankenstein walking around making noise trying to sound scary.

"Not like that." I hissed in annoyed.

"Is he making fun of me?" Frankie asked watching Jon doing his stunt.

"Of course he's not, because he's..." Dracula protest while he grabs Jon's arms stopping doing his monster acting. I saw Mavis came in with a flash sitting on the bar crossing her legs smiling.

He's his cousin, Jonnystein." She finished while I appeared on the other side of him.

"Yes, yes, yes." Dracula agreed patting Jon's head.

"I don't have no cousin." Frank spoke unsure of himself.

"No, no you do. He's your sixth cousin, three times removed." Dracula explained while Jon looks nervous seeing Frank glaring at him.

"On his right arm." I spoke grabbing his arm showing while Jon nodded.

"You have a cousin?" He asked his right arm in puzzled.

"Frank if your arm could talk, he would tell you that the original owner of your arm had a brother." Dracula added.

"Who married a woman." I added.

"Who uh..." Dracula made a killing sound while using his hand to swipe his neck.

"For strangling a pig." Jon finished. _Strangling a pig are you serious? _I thought looking at him while he shrugs his shoulder.

"I have a pig-strangling blood in my arm!?" He exclaimed looking at his arm. "That's kind of cool." I sighed in relief silently as he grabs his hand.

"Well coz, great to meet you." He shakes his hand making Jon bounce up and down due to Frank strength. I couldn't help myself but laughed a little and I saw Mavis chuckled. The mummy realized I was standing by Dracula as he whistles a little.

"Who is that little witch with you but hey, aren't you supposed to work like other witches?" He asked. I smile a little while Dracula has a little worried face but smile trying to hide it.

"Well, I'm in training for being a full housekeeping and on my way here I found Jonnystein in the alley being beaten from the humans so I took him with me to find his other relatives and luckily we found his cousin Frank." I lied smiling while Dracula nodded his head.

"Well thank you for bringing here miss…" Frank spoke while grabbing my hand shaking a little not having me bounce up and down like he did with Jon.

"Wendy." I introduced hearing Dracula groaned as if I wasn't supposed to say my name.

"Wendy?" Mavis asked. I knew she familiar with my name and I really wanted to tell her it's really me but I don't want to get Jon involved and also not want each of us get killed by them.

"So what bring you here Johnny?" A voice spoke making Jon and I jump in startled.

"What was that?" Jon exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry." A voice spoke again and we saw a brown glasses floating around.

"The invisible man?" I asked as his glasses turned towards me.

"Why yes, and sorry again. I really should clear my throat before I speak before this lovely witch." I felt my hand being grabbed as he pulls my hand to his glasses.

"Enchantie madamossie." I felt my hand being kissed while I blushed badly. I quickly pulled my hand away in afraid he will get some makeup off.

"It's nice to meet you." I spoke while looking at my hand seeing it's still green.

"So, anyway what brings you here?" The invisible man asked looking at Jon seeing him circling around him feeling astonished.

"Oh uh, party planner." He answered nervously.

"Yes, I have recruited Mr. Stein here to help me with Mavis birthday party." Dracula explained while the other monsters have shock face as if they have never heard Dracula done that.

"Wait a minute, you asked someone to help you?" The mummy asked.

"Captain Control Freak?" The werewolf added. I snickled a little trying not to laugh covering my mouth. Dracula realized I was trying not to laugh as he glares at me making me stop quickly clearing my throat.

"It's count…And yes, I thought having a Mavis contemporary would be useful." Dracula spoke straighten his collar smiling.

"And I'm also helping as well to get some extra credit for being an full time housekeeping." I added while Jon smiles.

"Yeah, he totally needed a fresher perspective." Jon spoke while Dracula looks at him dumbly. The werewolf beamed while Frank and the mummy smiled.

"Okay, guys, Mr. Tight Coffin over here was planning to have these powdered lame-os play at the party." The werewolf begins while Dracula gives him the look. I tried so hard not to giggle covering my mouth seeing his face like that. We heard the three music zombie moaned in hurt.

"So, anyways, we thought we could liven things up a bit." Frank added having the werewolf and mummy pulling together having their heads touch on another while Frank is in the middle as three of them smiled.

"Whoa! You all play? Let's check you guys out!" Jon spoke excitedly. I nodded.

"Yeah lets here what you monsters can do." I added. The three monsters beamed as they rushed over and grab their instrument while the werewolf and the invisible man getting ready their piano and drums. The mummy and Frank got their electric guitar and plugs them in getting ready. Mavis got out from the bar and walked by me.

"Your name's kind of familiar." She spoke while we heard Frank and the mummy tuning their electric guitar.

"Yeah I get that a lot and that's my mom favorite name." I replied which it's true my mom loves that name before she died.

"Oh I see." She heavy sighed looking at the monster. _I'm sorry Mavis. _I thought looking at her a little. The music begins to play and it started slow tuning while the three monsters play slowly smiling.

_Girl, I can't believe it's your big night. _Frank sings softly on the old fashioned microphone while four of us looked puzzled.

_Seems like only yesterday you were eating mosquitoes. _ The mummy sings strumming his guitar.

_But now you're eating frogs and mice scarfing them down like Doritos. _The three monsters sing along while I made a sick face a little but stop quickly not wanting the monsters see me like that.

_Tell me, where did the time go, girl?_ They sing more and I realized some monsters are boring to their death and not listening.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, hold on guys. Stop" Jon interrupted them making them stop playing music and glance at us wanting to know what they did wrong.

"That's cute but kind of old school." Jon explained while the three music zombies appeared smiling.

"Yes thank you Johnny." Dracula smiled liking his opinion.

"He's right you guys need to, I don't know tempo things up." I added hearing the three zombies moaned in disappointment.

"Sorry guys but maybe you'll get a chance next year." I spoke helping them feel better. Jon quickly came up on stage as he grabs the mummy's guitar.

"Here, let us show you. Come one Wendy." He grabs my hand and pulls me up on stage.

"Werewolf man, give me a jam!" The werewolf pressed his paws unsure of himself.

"Two, three four!" he jams the mummy guitar as he dance while the other monsters starting to jam along smiling. The other monster stops what they're doing and watch the show.

_Vampire girl with the fangy fangs._ Jon sings jamming mummy's guitar. I dance a little feeling a little embarrassed on stage.

_Hair real cute with the bangy bangs. _Jon sings more making Mavis blush pushing her hair behind her ear.

_Legal bat princess gonna be a queen._ I sing while I dance more having fun while Jon bounce a little jamming.

_Legal bat lady turning 118. _ Jon sings more while jamming the mummy guitar more making sounds.

"118!" I sing shouted. "Say 118!"  
118!" The monsters shouted as they dance. I saw Dracula face looking stunned seeing his sapphire eyes huge not believing what he's seeing. I shrug my shoulder as he glares at me making me swallowed a little while dancing.

"Yeah stage dive!" Jon handed the mummy's guitar back as the mummy continues jamming his guitar. Jon rushed towards the stage end and jump expecting to be catch like the live concert but the monsters move out of the way as he plum down hitting his face on ground making the music stop. I gasp as I walked at the edge of the stage.

"Jon are you alright?" I asked. On cure he perks his head up smiling.

"Awesome." He answered in dazed. I chuckled shook my head a little. Mavis came up behind Jon beaming.

"I'm so blown away right now." I got off the stage as Frank came up to him while I followed. He grabs his shirt picking him up smiling

"I think my cuz and Wendy are gonna to make this best party ever!" He yelled having Jon shrinks his head in his coat of how Frank face was coming close to him.

"Yeah! Maybe they can find a way to get me some chicks." The mummy added making me giggled. Then all the monsters circling around us telling us what we should do for the party.

"We should do the dance contest!" One of the monsters spoke out while I nodded a little thinking it's a good idea but Dracula came up flying making us stop talking seeing his cape flying behind him having red fog appeared.

"We're not doing any of that. We've got to stay on schedule, alright?" He spoke venomously making the monsters nervous while Mavis rolled her eyes.

"Alright, dad, alright. You two are coming with us right?" Mavis asked having her hand on Jon's arm.  
Is it alright with your dad?" I asked. Then the monsters spoke trying to convince us to come with them and I caught a glimpse of Dracula giving us deadly glare making me swallowed a little.

"Is it alright they can come with us?" Mavis asked as his expression was changed to smile.

"Yes he can come with us on our schedules." He replied icy. _Wait did he said "he"? Or I'm hearing correctly? _I thought as all the monsters, Mavis and Jon begin making their way towards the door as I follow behind. I felt Dracula place my hand on my shoulder cause me to shiver of his cold as I glance at him making me stop.

"Not you." He spoke softly pulling me away from them. I watch as all the monsters left leaving me and Dracula alone with the gargoyles butlers working.

"Why can't I go with them?" I asked feeling disappointed.

"Because, you need to do your job." Dracula replied while I glance at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked while he gives me a broomstick.

"You're housekeeping and for a start of your training I want you to clean up the mess my monsters made." I looked around and saw bottles smashing with liquid everywhere which it can take me all day cleaning up. I looked at him like are you kidding me while he smirked.

I can't clean this up. It will take me all day or night actually to clean this mess up and I didn't make a mess." I complain while he chuckled.

"That's why you need to use magic to clean everything up which it can take a second." He begins walking while I huffed.

"I don't have any magic on me and I want to go with Johnny and Mavis. I've been working at the inn for long time and I deserve a vacation." I protested but he didn't listen.

"Then you can handle this job well. Now when I get back I expect this place to be clean and speck." I growled clinging on the broomstick.

"Well, I'm not taking any orders from a jerk face who always wants to do old fashioned way back in 1800 which that makes you a thousand year old vampire. So why don't you just back off and let me have my own vacation!" I snapped as he stopped suddenly seeing his shoulder clinched. He turned sharply seeing his red eyes flaring making me swallowed nervously wishing I kept my mouth shut. All the gargoyle butlers stops what they're doing and glance at us nervously. He came up while I back away feeling frighten having a broomstick in my hand until I hit the bar table as he came up close to me having his both hands on the bar between me preventing me to go anywhere. I looked up seeing his slit red eyes feeling my body shaken as he hovers over me.

"You have no idea who you are dealing with and this is your warning. You're in my hotel and when I say you clean up, you clean up the mess and I don't want to hear one word protesting or complaining from your mouth. Got it?" He snarled softy while I have my head down not wanting to see his red eyes anymore.

"Yyes sir." I spoke softly. I looked up seeing his eyes changing back to sapphire as he smiled.

"There then that settles." He lets go of the bar as I looked at him stunned feeling my heart beating no reason when he smiles like that and his sapphire eyes feeling less afraid of him as all the gargoyle butlers continue their work. "Housekeeping!" He called and with a flash the witch on her broom zooms in and landed bowing.

"Good afternoon your imperious." She smiled. What needs to be tidy up?" She asked.

"I want you to train this new witch showing her what she needs to be done to make herself a fully housekeeper." She nodded and glance at me.

"I'm Yzma and I'll be your guide turning you into a fully housekeeping what needs to be done." I smiled a little.

"I'm Wendy and thank you but I don't know any about magic." I spoke while she laughed.

"That's the whole point sweetheart. You will be trained without magic so you can get the hang of it using your magic easily."

"Oh okay then." I spoke clinging on a broom. Dracula chuckled more while I glance at him.

"Now, I'll leave you two alone while you watch her clean up. Help her if she needs it." She nodded as he transform into a bat flying off while I huffed starting to sweep the broken glass. _Jerk face. _I thought smiling a little not having him hear my thoughts.

**_Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. Whew! I finally got this chapter up and i'm sorry i haven't post this chapter up and i'll try make more chapters with other stroies i'm working on for this website. Its was pretty scary for Wendy when she talked back having Dracula almost kill her but he didn't thank goodness. The monsters are starting to like these two new monster but is Dracula going to let them stay or not? Find out in next chapter! I don't own any Hotel Transylvania Characters except OC's. Enjoy and Please review but no flames please._**


	9. Chapter 8 Boring Activies

_**Chapter 8 Boring Activities**_

_**Third's Person POV**_

Corbett chuckled darkly as he watches his niece sweeping mumbling about cleaning up the monster mess in his cauldron. He grabs out a bottle and drops some in his cauldron cause the water to turn purple as he works on some magic.

"Soon my dear, you have something that I want and I will have it no matter how it takes." He grabs some powder in his hand and dumps them cause the water to go red with smoke poof up.  
"When I'm through with you I will become..." He gasps seeing his hand in pale winkled showing his bones a little cause him to worry.

"QUASIMODO! WHERE IS MY MUSHROOM?!" He shouted as Quasi rushed inside his lair having a blue mushroom in his hand while he panted.

"Here it is." He handed out to him as Corbett snatches it.

"Took you long enough." He muttered coldly. He plucks the stem with the needle from the plant cause it to die as he catches some liquid in his glass tube and use grey powder to mixes with. As the water turned to red orange he quickly drank it with one gulp as he gasp seeing his hand changed back to youth. He sighed quietly as his raven flew down and landed on the table.

"I cannot keep going on this forever. These mushrooms are very rare hardly ever grown since my time. I must have that eternal youth magic my brother has on his family making me more powerful being and younger than any others." He stroked his raven under its beak as it cawed in response. His raven flew out of the table almost hitting Quasimodo making him duck while the raven flew to his branch. Quasi watches him as he put the last ingredient which is poison seed from peach as the water changed into orange as he scoop out with a spoon and pour it inside the glass tube.

"Now I need is my niece's hair to complete this potion and have her drink it before the full moon." He spoke as he put the potion in his pocket. He got up and went to the mirror and combs his hair and adjusting his buffalo tie while his ruby gleamed. He sighed deeply looking at his hand where it got turned into old hand as he flick his fingers a little making sure it's healthy and young again. He walked up the stairs out of his lair while Quasimodo followed as his raven flew out of his perch and fly pass his master as he opened the door. Corbett and Quasimodo walked out of his lair to Quasi's kitchen as Quasi begins where he left off cooking for the pool activity. Corbett looked at his pocket watch as he huffed putting it away.

"It seems the activities are already begun and our master wants us to come to his pathetic activities for his precious daughter. This sickens me living with him all my life in this hotel every year celebrating his daughter birthday. That would change when I'll have that eternal youth magic making me the most powerful man." He begins walking out of the kitchen as his raven flew down and perch his shoulder. It squawks while Corbett smirked stroking under its beak.

"I completely forgot about the first activity Dracula have assigned for all of you." Quasi spoke looking puzzled as he chopped some beetles. Corbett sighed in annoyed as he finishes stroking his raven.

"If I ever get a dog his name would be, bingo." He answered walking out of the kitchen leaving Quasimodo confused. He continues chopping some beetles trying to figure out what his master means while mumbling. His eyes lit up finally figure out.

"Their playing bingo. Hah! I knew it all along." He chuckled while chopping more while the gargoyle butler rolled his eyes. All the monsters are in the library room with books around them with long tables and chairs for them to sit as the elderly gremlin was spinning the tiny skulls while everyone was bored out of the brains. She picks out one of the tiny skull and held it to her ear.

"N-27" It hissed husky.

"N-27" She answered in the microphone and she stomps her bingo card. Wendy and Yzma arrived with drinks in their plates watching everyone playing bingo.

"Wow, everything is so quiet." Wendy spoke softly while Yzma chuckled softly.

"Our master wants it quiet for this game." She replied as she handed her a plate with drinks.

"It seems Dracula is the only one having fun while everyone looked boring." Wendy sees Dracula stomps his bingo while smiling having great time making her giggle a little of his ecstatic of this game.

"Now dear, your first training will be hand out some drinks to everyone so you'll get to know them more." Yzma spoke as she nudges her towards them. "Remember the drinks everyone wants like we practices." She added smiling. Wendy swallowed and walked along the table giving out drinks. It wasn't hard for her to give out drinks as she introduces herself kindly to some monsters as they ask her who she is. She saw Jonny looking so bored almost falling asleep while Mavis sighed waiting for the next number. Mavis notices her walking by as she smiled and waved. Jon finally notices and waved as well and mouthed get me out of here. Wendy giggle a little while shrug her shoulder for her nothing she can do. Jon moaned quietly having his head on the table as Wendy continues to walk around with cups she needs to give out.

"G-61." The tiny skull hiss husky.

"G-61." The elderly gremlin announces as Wendy went over to the Frankenstein woman that is light blue and has huge puffy black hair with streak of white wearing a huge purple headband and has huge golden loop ears on each end and has stiches all over her face with long eyelashes and two running blushes on her cheek and has pink lips. She wore a furry long sleeves purple shirt with dark purple skirt as she stamps her bingo card with her pink long nails. She gasps seeing she got four in the row as she smiles.

"Bingo! Bingo!" She called trying to get the elderly gremlin attention. Then another elderly gremlin sitting beside her opened her huge mouth while grabbing her bingo card and chomps it with one huge gulp making Wendy gasp as the elderly gremlin sits like nothing had just happen. The Frankenstein women huffed and glare at her.

'How dare you? Do you know what doctor made me?" She asked still glaring at her.

"I didn't do that." The elderly gremlin replied roll her eyes as if why blaming her. Wendy chuckled a little as she handed her cup.

"Does this happen all the time?" She asked while the Frankenstein women sighed.

"Oh it does every year when she doesn't get what she wants and eats every time when I get a bingo." She drinks her cup. "Say are you the new witch in training my husband tells me about?" Wendy smiles and nodded.

"Yep that's me. I'm Wendy." She introduces herself.

"I'm Eunice, Frank's husband." She smiles while drinking her cup.

"It's nice to meet you." Wendy went to the other side of the table and hand one cup to Dracula.

"Um dear, I order that cup." She turned and saw Corbett with his raven on his shoulder across the table. She handed him the cup quickly as she handed the other cup to Dracula.

"So I guess all the guests and employees gets to play bingo huh?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, for my daughter's birthday and it has been going on since she was a child." Dracula replied as he stomps his bingo card. "And everyone is enjoying it ever year." Wendy chuckle a little.

"Everyone?" Dracula huffed.

"Yes everyone and every year it gets more exciting."

"Oh really because I think that elderly women across the table made an exciting when she ate Eunice's bingo card and that's the only exciting thing I see." Dracula rolled his eyes while looking at his bingo card. She secretly uses her finger to point the number the elderly gremlin spoke. Dracula looks at her dumbly as Wendy smiles a little.

"Hey I'm just trying to help a little." Wendy spoke while he looked away.

"I know what I'm doing; just go do what Yzma is training you to do." Wendy huffed shook her head and walked away grabbing some drinks that are empty. Dracula stomps to where Wendy pointed at and glance at her seeing her taking empty cups while she smiles to some monsters. He smiles a little of her kindness she gives out to the monsters when she's works and all the monsters are starting to like her.

"Master Dracula." He turned and saw Corbett stomps his bingo card. "Why won't you let me train this witch and keep an eye on her for you?" Dracula sighed as he stomps his bingo card.

"I already have someone training her and Yzma is doing fine with her." He replied as he saw Wendy talking with Yzma. He quickly turned away when Wendy was glancing at him as he sighed. Corbett tisk a little while shook his head. His raven cawed and flew out of his shoulder.

"Well then, I still can be useful to train her and teach her some of my magic." They heard Wendy yelp in pain as they both turned and saw her rubbing her head while looking around. His raven flew back with Wendy's hair as he chuckled softly placing her hair on his napkin. Dracula looks at him puzzled as Corbett huffed.

"Can a warlock have a hobby once a while?" He asked placing his napkin in his pocket while his raven perches on his shoulder.

"Pulling out hair is your hobby?" Dracula asked while he stomps his last bingo.

"Everyone has weird hobby in their life." Corbett replied. Soon after the bingo game everyone went to the basketball court where some monsters are on the floor while everyone else sits on the stands watching them do shreads. Yzma handed her a broom of her second training is to sweep on all floor spots until they are sparkling clean. As she sweeps the floor around she saw some monsters gives rights and each monsters from the stands takes turns every time someone guess it right. Wendy yawn a little thinking this is boring seeing everyone bored out of their minds while Dracula smiles enjoying this watching monsters playing shreads and have monsters take turns. Corbett sighed as his raven cawed quietly and he secretly got out his potion and his napkin with Wendy's hair. He opened his bottle and put her hair in his glass tube cause the water to turn greenish grey as he smiles.

"Perfect." He muttered.

"What is that you're holding?" Corbett gasps almost dropping his potion and turned seeing Dracula waiting for his answer.

"The potion I'm working on almost completing it." He puts his potion in his pocket as he glance at Wendy while the hydras and some other monsters try to guess what the invisible man is telling them while he shook his glasses.

"I stink at this." He sighed giving up after the monsters guess with glasses.

"Will you let me see what potion you're working on?" Dracula asked while Corbett chuckled.

"You will soon Master, soon." Dracula hums in suspicious as Jon sighed. Then his eyes lit up and went to his giant backpack and grabs out his scooter. He rushed down the stairs and scooted her scooter across the room getting every monsters attentions while their eyes lit up. Wendy stops her sweeping seeing Jonny doing some trick on his scooter making everyone looked impressed. Murry asked if he could try it and Jon lets him as he sat on his scooter and scooted laughing. Soon all the monsters took turns riding his scooters having great time laughing. Even Bigfoot tries to ride it with his one foot but he slips and fell on the stands making the huge hole while the monsters sitting by him clap liking this. Mavis chuckled softly while Dracula gasp seeing everyone having fun which they are supposed to do shreads. Wendy decided to try it out as she scooted with his scooter along while some monsters cheer and laugh while she scooted across the floor fast while laughing having fun. She realized Dracula was looking at her as she gasp looking back at him not knowing where she's going thinking she wasn't supposed to do that. The stone from the broken stands was in front of her as the scooter bonks it cause her to scream tripping almost falling on the floor but was stop in the midair. She looked and saw Corbett getting up from his seat as he uses his hand gently put her on the ground with the scooter on the right side as it scooted away. Jon and Mavis rushed over to her with worried on their face as Wendy rub her head.

"Wendy, are you alright?" Jon asked as Wendy nodded.

"Yeah I'm okay. I didn't know where I'm going." Corbett came up with his raven on his shoulder with worried and relief on his face.

"Are you alright my niece?" All three of them looked at him confused as Wendy looks more confused as well.

"Niece?" Wendy asked as Corbett quickly hugs her making her gasp in startled.

"Oh Wendy, now I remember you well ever since you came to this hotel with your name."

"You have an uncle that is a warlock?" Jon asked with hint of exciting while Wendy looked even more puzzled.

"I didn't know I have an uncle working this hotel." Wendy finally spoke as Corbett chuckled.

"My child your family never talks about me keeping me safe from those horrible humans and your side of the family. Dracula came over seeing what's going on while the scooter was scooting by the elderly gremlin that ate Eunice as she grabs his scooter. She ate it with one huge gulp and just stood there like nothing happens.

"I didn't do that." She answered in case someone looks. Jon on the other hand has his eyes huge with his mouth hang opened seeing his scooter got eaten by elderly gremlin.

"Sorry about your scooter." Wendy spoke while Jon shrugs his shoulder.

"It's cool. I'll find another scooter around." Mavis giggled a little as Jon smiles. Dracula glares at him for a second and turned to Corbett.

"Wendy is your niece?" He asked while Corbett smiles.

"Yes she's my niece and I have known her since she was born. You see this is why I want to train her and teach her some of my magic." Corbett places his hand on his shoulder. "She's my brother's daughter twice removed." He added growling softy not liking to talk about his brother.

"So if you would be kindly giving Wendy a break so her and I can know each other and possibly train her showing her my magic." Corbett smiles while Dracula looks at him and at her having thoughts.

"She will have her break at the pool activity but after that she must be trained with Yzma." Dracula declared while Corbett glares at him not liking his idea.

"But master I can train her well than Yzma can if you could give me…"

"She will have her break at the pool activity. End of discussion." Dracula spoke icy as Corbett flinched a little and huffed.

"Ferry well then master. She will have a break for us to get to know each other." Mavis grins and hugs Wendy while all the monsters got out of their seats and walked towards the door getting ready for the pool activity.

"This is great for my dad letting you have a break. You should join us and have us get to know you more." Mavis spoke smiling while Wendy smiled back.

"That would be great." Corbett chuckled and pulls her to his side.

"We agreed her and I should get to know each other do a little bonding time." Mavis crosses her arms.

"Well she can bond with us also while she bonds with you. She needs to have everyone to know her." Corbett chuckled while patted her head.

"Smart vampire. A lot like your father, you should be proud of her." Dracula smiles a little at his daughter as Mavis huffed glaring at Corbett. He clears his throat as he pushes Wendy.

"So shall we get ready for the pool activity?" He and Wendy walked out of the gym while the others followed.

_**Author's Note: How was that one so far? I hope you like where this is going. Now their are going to the pool activity and is Dracula feeling supicious on him when he saw his potion? Finnd out in the next chapter! I don't own any Hotel Transylvania Characters excepts OC's. Enjoy and please review but no flames please.**_


End file.
